Amor en Canterlot (re-edición)
by ShiningRak
Summary: Lyra y Bonbon son dos ponis que tiene una vida apacible en ponyville pero la invitación de una vieja amiga de Lyra a una audición en la capital de equestria pondrá aprueba el amor de nuestras protagonista.
1. Capitulo 1 El comienzo de una aventura

_**Hola gente de fanfiction, este pequeño mensaje es solo para informarles que estoy re subiendo este fic porque eh revisado la ortografía y eh cambiado algunos capítulos pero básicamente es el mismo fic simplemente habrá algunos capítulos nuevos que no estaba en el original y modificare otros para que encaje mejor con la historia.**_

**El comienzo de una aventura**

Era otra tranquila mañana en ponyville para casi todos excepto para una unicornio en particular que deambulaba por el mercado del pueblo con una expresión sombría y un ánimo cabizbajo pues Horas antes había estropeado el trabajo de su poni especial, en una de sus tantas infructuosas búsquedas de "humanos"

\- Por Celestia, seguro ahora me odiara para siempre - se decía a sí misma la unicornio color cían, pero de pronto una voz familiar la saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

-Lyra- grito aquella voz y al voltear se encontró cara a cara con una poni a quién ella conocía muy bien - hola Octavia- respondió la unicornio -que haces en ponyville -pregunto Lyra pues Octavia vivía en Canterlot y aunque venía a visitar a vinyl muy seguido era extraño verla por ponyville en temporada de conciertos.

-vine a hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante Lyra – dijo la poni chelista pero al ver el rostro de tristeza de su amiga le pregunto - qué te sucede querida -.  
Lyra solo bajo la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con una expresión de tristeza – la verdad es que estoy buscando unos ingredientes para Bonbon -.

Octavia solo formo una mueca de risa sarcástica y le preguntó -¿esta vez que destrozaste, Lyra?- la poni cían se agachó y le respondió -unos dulces especiales que Bonbon preparo para vender en el festival de otoño- entonces Octavia con una expresión de duda le pregunto

-¿y porque los echaste a perder? –

a lo que la unicornio le respondió - todo es culpa de Ditzy ella me entrego un artículo en el que aseguraban que los dulces eran la forma más efectiva de atraer humanos - Octavia se llevó una pesuña al rostro y lanzo un suspiro mientras, le decía con tono de resignación - Lyra hasta cuando piensas seguir con eso - pero cuando pensaba continuar con su sermón Lyra la tomo por los hombros agitándole y gritando- pero debió funcionar- con lágrimas en los ojos y una cómica expresión de derrota, a lo que Octavia, solo suspiro y le dijo en tono burlón -seguro que esta vez Bonbon si te echa de su casa-  
Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Lyra quien comenzó a llorar y a correr de un lado a otro, tomando cosas de los diferentes puestos y vociferando- voy a preparar más dulces antes de que se dé cuenta- a lo que Octavia respondió sínicamente -pero si ni siquiera puedes preparar un sándwich sin casi matarte y de paso quemar la casa, Lyra -  
\- Eso solo pasó una vez y fue por culpa del estúpido y defectuoso tostador – aseguro la unicornio mientras se recargada en posición fetal en una esquina con un aura obscura y pesada.

Viendo que Lyra ya había escarmentado lo suficiente Octavia se acercó a ella y con un tono amable le dijo - vamos Lyra solo estaba bromeando no creo que puedas hacer que Bonbon te odie sin importar que tan grave sean tus locuras - Lyra salió de su estado y volteo hacia la poni de tierra para lanzarle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa a lo que la poni de tierra respondió - pero debes darle una disculpa y dejar de hacer ese tipo de tonterías - la unicornio ahora con el ánimo algo recuperado respondió -está bien buscare otra forma de atrapar humanos – en ese instante la expresión de amabilidad de Octavia cambio por una de enojó para acto seguido tomar el rostro de Lyra en sus cascos y con una mirada asesina y una seriedad inquietante le dijo

\- Bonbon te abandonará muy pronto –

a lo que Lyra solo reacciono empalideciendo y respondiendo entre sollozos - no mentira, ella me ama - mientras regresaba a su estado de depresión

Unas horas después y tras volver a calmar a Lyra, ella y Octavia regresaron a la casa de Bonbon donde por un segundo se quedaron paradas en la entrada pues Lyra miraba con temor, dentro de su cabeza había una batalla campal en la cual se debatía entre entrar y pedirle perdón a Bonbon o huir al imperio de cristal cambiarse el nombre y dejarse crecer la barba, esto último era algo difícil ya que ella era una yegua, de pronto un casco en su cabeza la saco de sus pensamiento

\- vamos Lyra ella tal vez este enfadada pero seguro te perdonara –

Dijo la poni terrestre con una sonrisa cálida y amable, a lo cual Lyra solo afirmo con la cabeza levemente para después entrar en la casa

-Eh Bonbon hola estas en casa- dijo la unicornio cían con voz tímida y apagada para unos instantes después escuchar la voz de su poni especial saliendo de la cocina, pero para su sorpresa al asomarse dentro de dicha habitación esta estaba tarareando una dulce melodía lo cual extrañó a Lyra pues ella esperaba que Bonbon estuviera sumamente molesta.

Así que entro despacio a la cocina solo para ser detenida por Bonbon la cual se había percatado de su presencia -hola Lyra- dijo con su dulce voz tras lo cual abraso y dio un cálido beso a la unicornio cían en los labios tras lo cual le dijo- dime Lyra que te parecieron mis dulces especiales- en ese momento Lyra se congeló por unos instantes para después responderle a Bonbon de forma triste y apagada - perdóname Bonbon sé que te esforzaste mucho para hacerlos no debí tomarlos para mis locas ideas-

Bonbon se quedó en silencio un momento y luego respondió

\- de que hablas cariño esos dulces eran para ti –

para después sacar una caja enorme llena de los mismos dulces que Lyra creyó haber destruido

\- Estos son los que prepare para el festival - dijo Bonbon sonriéndole cálidamente a una Lyra completamente confundida

\- "Pero cómo… sí yo… la trampa de humanos… bosque.. Queeee…- vociferaba Lyra totalmente confundida cuando la pezuña de su amada sostuvo con delicadeza su rostro y le dijo - cálmate Lyra no entiendo de que hablas, que acaso no viste la nota que te deje arriba de la caja de los dulces -

Lyra entonces comenzó a recordar la noche anterior cuando estaba revisando el artículo que Ditzy le había dado; veamos según el artículo los humanos son atraídos por las cosas dulces y tiene algunas instrucciones para una trampa

-Veamos -dijo Lyra

1 consiga algo dulce  
2 busque un lugar con vegetación espesa  
3 haga un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo ent metros para que el humano no escape  
4 cubra el agujero con hojas y ramas  
5 ponga los dulces como carnada y espere  
6 disecciones al humano

Lyra se levantó rápidamente de la silla donde estaba mirando el articulo para buscar unos dulces y para su buena suerte había una caja llena en la mesa de la cocina la cual tomó a toda prisa percatándose que un trozo de papel había caído pero decidió no darle importancia pues debía encontrar una pala

Una vez encontrados estos objetos se puso en camino al bosque Everfree cuando ya atardecía dónde comenzó a preparar la trampa.

Pasaron las horas mientras la unicornio cían esperaba con impaciencia los frutos de su trabajo cuando escucho unas pisadas que venían de entré la vegetación, intentó asomarse disimuladamente pues no quería asustar a su presa pero debido a la obscuridad pues ya avía anochecido para entonces solo pudo divisar una sombra que se acercaba a las deliciosas golosinas para finalmente caer en el agujero

Lyra emocionada corrió hacia la trampa gritando - no te asustes no te lastimare, de hecho puedes quedarte conmigo y con Bonbon te cuidare te alimentare asta pensé en un nombre para ti será Bob

Pero cuál fue su decepción cuando en vez de ver al humano que tanto ansiaba lo que vio fue a un poni de melena esponjada color rosa devorando las golosinas

Lyra con una expresión de decepción se dirigió a la poni rosada - pinkie pie que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche- a lo cual la alocada poni contesto con la boca llena de dulces –yo estaba en sugar cube corner cuando mi pinkie sentido me aviso de que había algo delicioso en el bosque – al terminar de decir esto se metió más dulces en la boca para luego sonreír

Lyra entre pensamiento se dijo a si misma -bueno esta trampa no servirá para atrapar humanos pero sirve para atrapar portadores de los elementos de la armonía-.

-Espera pinkie- dijo Lyra en voz alta para que la escuchara -voy a buscar una cuerda para sacarte de ahí - a lo que pinkie respondió -no te preocupes- para luego dar un salto de casi 10 metros de altura y aterrizar frente a la atónita Lyra la cual solo alcanzo a vociferar -pero como lograste hacer eso- pero pinkie solo contesto vaciando las ultimas golosinas que quedaban en la caja y sonriendo

Lyra solo pensó -supongo que solo estas siendo pinkie-.

Ya después de su pequeña aventura Lyra regresaba a casa ya a altas horas de la madrugada intentando entrar sin hacer ruido pues probable mente Bonbon ya estaría dormida, intento caminar con el mayor cuidado posible hasta llegar a la alcoba donde ella y su amada pony dormían juntas

Ya en dicha habitación, trato de meterse a la cama, cuando se escuchó la voz adormilada de Bonbon –Lyra llegaste tarde - a lo que Lyra contesto -si lo ciento Bonbon estaba ocupada con algo- después le sonrió con nerviosismo pero la poni de tierra color crema estaba demasiado adormilada para notarlo y le dijo –Lyra hice unos dulces especiales para el festival de verano y deje en la cocina unos cuantos para- pero antes de terminar la frase callo rendida por el sueño.

La unicornio cian de pronto sintió un frio que recorrió todo su cuerpo, "acaso acabo de echar a perder todo el esfuerzo de Bonbon" pensó Lyra completamente aterrorizada mientras a lo lejos escuchaba su nombre en repetidas ocasiones

-Lyra Lyra- repetía Octavia quien se había animado a entrar al no oír discusión alguna sacando a la unicornio cian de su flashback pero apenas salió de su trance, Lyra corrió debajo de la mesa de la cocina intentando encontrar el papel que había caído la noche anterior.

Al encontrarlo leyó en él lo siguiente "querida Lyra me voy a dormir temprano, te dejo esta caja de dulces de menta y caramelo, ojala te gusten, con amor Bonbon"

La unicornio de pronto soltó una risa apagada mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de amarga resignación mientras dirigía su mirada a su querida Bonbon tras lo cual le pregunto

– ¿Bonbon porque no me los diste en persona? – a lo cual la poni color crema contesto – bueno es que estabas tan concentrada leyendo que no quise interrumpirte – tras lo cual sonrió mientras la unicornio cian caía al suelo en posición fetal.

Entonces Octavia se acercó a ella con una expresión burlona –bueno al final has sufrido por nada – tras lo cual la poni gris puso su casco en la cabeza de Lyra para consolarla mientras la poni color crema las miraba con confusión

Unos minutos después cuando ya Lyra se había calmado las tres ponis se sentaron en la sala a tomas una taza de té y unas golosinas que Bonbon había preparado

-Así que viajaste desde Canterlot solo para reírte de mí Octavia- dijo Lyra a lo cual la poni chelista contesto un tanto molesta –claro que no Lyra no disfruto ver a mis amigas sufrir aunque se lo merezcan- Bonbon entonces interrumpió preguntando -¿dinos que te trae a ponyville, Octavia, acaso viniste a visitar a Vinyl?- la chelista se sonrojo un poco para después responder

–claro que no Bonbon, en realidad vine a ver a Lyra, pues habrá una audición para la real sinfónica de Canterlot dentro de una semanas y pensé que te interesaría - lyra se quedó pensando un momento pues aunque ya hace mucho que no tocaba en una sinfónica jamás dejo de practicar con su arpa desde que se mudó con Bonbon e incluso había tocado en pequeños conciertos en ponyville, aun la música era su gran amor después de Bonbon, pensó la unicornio cian.

-¿Así que te interesa?- pregunto Octavia mirando atentamente a la unicornio que antes de contestar miro a su querida poni terrestre color crema la cual cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza que intento disimular cuando se dio cuenta que la unicornio la estaba mirando

-¿y tendría que mudarme a Canterlot?- pregunto Lyra –bueno tendrías que quedarte una semana en Canterlot para la audición y otros 2 meses y 2 semanas si eres escogida- respondió Octavia tras lo cual Bonbon dijo en voz baja – ósea casi 3 meses- con una cara de tristeza que ya no pudo disimular así que se levantó rápidamente usando de excusa que se habían terminado las golosinas –voy a buscar más aperitivos- dijo Bonbon para después salir rápidamente de la sala dejando solas a Lyra y a Octavia.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que Octavia rompió diciendo – sé que Bonbon y tu son muy unidas, pero debes considerar hacer esta audición Lyra esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tendrás de tocar en una sinfónica tan importante- a lo cual Lyra contesto – lo sé pero dejar tanto tiempo a Bonbon sola no me gusta- a lo cual asintió Octavia con un poco de decepción –bien aunque creo que rechazar esta oportunidad es una mala elección respetare tu decisión, Lyra-

En ese momento Bonbon entro en la habitación para interrumpir a Octavia dirigiéndose a la unicornio –no rechazaras esta oportunidad- dijo la poni de tierra – ¡pero Bonbon! - contesto Lyra pero antes de continuar Bonbon la interrumpió diciéndole -no Lyra no voy a permitir que desperdicies esta oportunidad, siempre te escucho practicar y sé lo mucho que amas tocar así que te apoyare en esto mi amor- sonriéndole a la unicornio.

Lyra se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado tomar valor a Bonbon para decir esto, así que solo asintió a su pony especial mientras Octavia decía –muy bien entonces está decidido mañana nos vamos a Canterlot Lyra - a lo cual las dos ponis voltearon hacia la chelista con sorpresa y dijeron en coro –Mañana- de forma exaltada a lo cual Octavia respondió

-claro debemos registrarnos para la audición con tiempo, sin mencionar que debes preparar tu presentación, no esperaras llegar justo el día de la prueba verdad- a lo cual Lyra solo asintió

-bien entonces las dejo para que te prepares y descanses y no te preocupes Bonbon cuidare de que Lyra no se meta en problemas ya verás que el tiempo se pasa volando y para cuando menos lo esperes esta devuelta - dijo la chelista a lo cual Bonbon solo asintió mientras intentaba disimular su tristeza, Lyra al darse cuenta de esto abrazo a Bonbon por detrás apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la poni color crema junto a su rostro

Bonbon al sentir el calor de la unicornio recupero la sonrisa que la caracterizaba junto al enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

Mientras ya hacía en las pezuñas de su amada Lyra miro a Octavia y le dijo - Octavia quieres pasar la noche aquí- a lo cual la chelista le respondió – no, me quedare en casa de vinyl además algo me dice que ustedes dos quieren despedirse apropiadamente - tras esas palabras les sonrió pícaramente a las dos ponis que se sonrojaron como tomates.

Lyra soltó a Bonbon para acompañar a Octavia a la puerta - bueno entonces te veo mañana en la estación del tren- a lo cual la poni color gris asintió - muy bien entonces hasta mañana - al salir de la casa se percataron que ya era de tarde y Octavia algo sorprendida le dijo a la unicornio - baya que el día de hoy transcurrió muy rápido, mejor me voy antes de que oscurezca, tras decir eso se marchó para dejar a la pareja sola.


	2. Capitulo 2 La noche antes del adios

**La noche antes del adiós**

Después de la visita de Octavia ambas ponis continuaron con sus actividades cotidianas, bonbon como era habitual estaba en la cocina preparando dulces para su tienda, mientras que Lyra ensayaba con su arpa, algo que la repostera amaba pues la dulce melodía que se escuchaba hacia que en el ambiente se respirara un atmosfera alegre y tranquila, asiendo que la poni de tierra muchas veces dejara lo que estaba haciendo solo para disfrutar de la composición que interpretaba Lyra, entonces sin aviso la yegua cian se detuvo de golpe, lo cual le pareció extraño a bonbon así que fue a revisar que había sucedido pues la unicornio jamás dejaba de tocar hasta que completaba la pieza que escogía para practicar

–Lyra pasa algo- pregunto la yegua de melena bicolor pero esta no recibió contestación alguna y al llegar al pequeño estudio improvisado que la artista tenía en una esquina de la sala se dio cuenta que la unicornio estaba buscando algo en un pequeño estante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nuevamente la repostera pregunto – ¿Lyra pasa algo?, ¿Qué suse… - pero antes de que terminara la frase la yegua de ojos dorados corrió hacia ella y la sujeto para empezar a gritar – bonbon es el fin tengo que estar lista mañana para la audición y mira –

Entonces puso frente a ella su arpa, la cual aparentemente tenía una cuerda rota y aunque bonbon savia que para la yegua cian su instrumento tenía un valor incalculable aunque fuera una arpa común y corriente, no entendía que tenia de malo que se hubiera roto la cuerda pues Lyra podía remplazarla fácilmente.

Bonbon se acercó a Lyra y con una voz dulce dijo – vamos Lyra puedes remplazarla no tienes por qué ponerte así –

Pero la unicornio cian respondió – lo se Bonbon pero ya no tengo cuerdas y es muy tarde además mañana tengo que estar a primera hora en la estación – tras terminar la frase se acercó al rostro de Bonbon y dijo con desesperación - ¡es el fin! –

La repostera nuevamente intento tranquilizar a su amada sujetando su rostro con suavidad mientras decía – tranquila Lyra en canterlot debe haber cientos de tiendas de instrumentos musicales, seguro que podrás comprar algunas haya –

Pero Lyra se liberó de los cascos de bonbon y dijo entre grito - no bonbon no lo entiendes las cuerdas que venden aquí son las que mejor le quedan a mi arpa sin ellas jamás conseguiré el tono adecuado – entonces la unicornio se tumbó en el suelo colocando sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza, mientras bonbon buscaba una forma de reconfortarla

– bueno Lyra tendrás que resignarte y ponerle otra marca de cuerdas, mira yo no entiendo mucho de esto pero sé que tú tienes mucho talento y que sin importar que tipo de cuerdas uses tu música será espectacular, así que vamos levántate y anímate, claro a menos de que quieras entrar a robar la tienda de instrumentos de ponyville –después de decir esto último se rio un poco pensando en lo loco que esto último sonaba.

Lyra en ese instante se levantó del suelo y pregunto – ¿Qué dijiste Bonbon? –

A lo que esta respondió – que eres muy talentosa y que podrás tocar con cualquier tipo de cuer…- antes de que terminara de hablar Lyra la interrumpió nuevamente

– No… no eso no bonbon lo que dijiste después de eso – la repostera con un tono de duda respondió - ¿Qué? Lo de robar la tienda –

En ese momento a Lyra se le ilumino el rostro y grito - ¡eso es! – mientras bonbon que ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros solo veía cómo su querida poni especial entraba rápidamente al armario para salir unos segundos después vistiendo una camiseta negra, un pasa montañas y en el costado una alforja con lo que parecía una cuerda y una barra de metal saliendo de un lado de esta y sin decir media palabra se dirigió a la salida.

Rápidamente bonbon corrió a la entrada y bloqueo la puerta con su cuerpo diciendo

– Has perdido la razón Lyra, no puedes entrar a robar una tienda-.

Pero Lyra respondió - tranquila bonbon no voy a robar nada, solo entrare tomare una caja de cuerdas y dejare el dinero en el mostrador, ahora si me disculpas –

Tras estas palabras la yegua continúo caminando, pero bonbon no se apartó de la entrada y con voz muy firme dijo

– ya te dije que no Lyra, no importa que vayas a pagarlas, entrar en un establecimiento forzando la entrada es allanamiento y puedes ir a prisión por eso, así que tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres salir de aquí –

Lyra al ver a bonbon tan decidida retrocedió algo molesta y respondió – bien como quieras, supongo entonces que solo me queda resignarme, en fin voy al baño – tras decir esto la unicornio cian se dirigió al segundo piso inusualmente calmada y con una sonrisa en el rostro para sorpresa de la repostera.

Bonbon al ver esto se tranquilizó un poco aunque también estaba algo extrañada pues si por algo conocía a Lyra era por no ceder en sus locuras tan fácilmente, "supongo que me vio muy decidida" se dijo a sí misma la repostera pero entonces escucho un ruido muy fuerte afuera de la casa, rápidamente fue a investigar, solo para darse cuenta de que era Lyra la cual aparentemente había saltado por la ventana del baño, dispuesta a cumplir sus planes, para horror de la repostera que enseguida intento seguirla, pero para su mala suerte una vida fabricando trampas con pesadas rocas, cavando profundos agujeros y corriendo de un lugar a otro cazando humanos habían dotado a Lyra de un cuerpo atlético y veloz con lo que bonbon que solo se ejercitaba lo justo para mantenerse en su peso ideal jamás lograría alcanzarla.

Después de un rato caminando y tras estar segura de haber perdido a bonbon, Lyra finalmente llego a su destino, la tienda de instrumentos musicales de ponyville y rápidamente puso cascos a la obra comenzando a inspeccionar el exterior de la tienda buscando un modo de entrar. Primero pensó en romper una ventana pero esto no parecía ser buena idea pues el ruido alertaría a los ponis que Vivian alrededor, después pensó en entrar por la chimenea pero se dio cuenta de que en una tienda sería ridículo tener chimenea más en una donde hay tantos instrumentos de madera y cosas inflamables así que era obvio que la única forma de entrar seria forzando la cerradura de la entrada, así que decidida se acercó pero apenas tocó la puerta una voz detrás de ella se escucho

– Lyra eres tu – la yegua cian pego un salto así atrás y muy asustada grito – jamás me atraparan con vida – para después intentar comerse lo que parecía ser una píldora pero antes de que lo lograra vio a quien pertenecía la voz.

– ¿Ditzy eres tú? –Pregunto Lyra entonces la pegaso gris con melena rubia y ojos dorados asintió con la cabeza –dios me diste un susto de muerte ditzy – replico la unicornio. De pronto una pequeña unicornio de crin dorada con pelaje rosado y ojos dorados salto del lomo de otro corcel que acompañaba a la pegaso para abrazar a la poni de pelaje cian mientras con una tierna voz decía – hola Lyra –

La yegua cian respondió el abrazo de esta sobando suavemente su melena – que tal dinky ¿cómo estás? ¿Te estas portando bien con tu mamá? - La pequeña yegua asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. En ese momento el potro que traía cargando a Dinky se acercó a Lyra arrebatándole la píldora que intento tragarse para después comerla y decir

– acaso pensabas suicidarte con un chocolate con cubierta de menta – Lyra le respondió en un tono de molestia al corcel negro de ojos amarillos y crin blanca – solo eso encontré en mi alforja Zeon -

A la yegua no le caía nada bien este potro pues parecía alguien muy siniestro y no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, por lo que la unicornio no era capaz de entender cómo es que su amiga permitía que este conviviera con su hija

En ese momento La pegaso gris pregunto - ¿Qué hacer aquí tan tarde y porque llevas un pasamontañas? –

A lo que Lyra contesto - necesito urgentemente unas cuerdas para mi arpa Ditzy porque mañana iré a canterlot a una audición muy importante – entonces Zeon la interrumpió – así que pensabas robar la tienda, dios y dices que yo soy un mal ejemplo para Dinky - entonces el potro sonrió de una forma sínica para después continuar hablando – bueno mejor nos vamos chicas no quiero que se relacionen con una delincuente –

Lyra molesta con el comentario del potro terrestre respondió – no pienso robar nada, voy a entrar por las cuerdas y dejare el dinero en el mostrador – pero el corcel de nuevo con una sonrisa sínica dijo – un allanamiento, es un allanamiento, pero en fin es tu problema vamos chicas dejemos a la ladrona con sus asuntos –

El potro comenzó a caminar retomando su camino cuando escucho la voz de dizty detrás de el - espera Zeon tenemos que ayudar a Lyra – a lo que este respondió – ni hablar no pienso ser cómplice de un crimen – entonces Ditzy con un tono dulce y una mirada tierna dijo – por favor Zeon – para después quedársele mirando al poni con la misma dulce expresión

– odio cuando haces eso, bien la ayudare, ahora esperen aquí las tres – dijo el potro negro para después caminar hacia la parte posterior de la tienda mientras las potras esperaban y después de unos segundos se escuchó como la puerta de en frente se abría y Zeon salía de la tienda – entra por lo que necesites rápido antes de que nos vean – lyra rápidamente entro y busco las cuerdas que necesitaba para después dejar el dinero en el mostrador y salir corriendo.

Al final gracias a la intervención del potro las cosas habían salido bien, pero una duda atormentaba la cabeza de Lyra – eh un minuto como lograste entrar – pregunto la yegua a lo que Zeon respondió – por la puerta trasera – la yegua frunció el ceño y dijo muy convencida – espera un segundo yo revise el exterior de la tienda de arriba abajo y no recuerdo haber visto ninguna puerta trasera – entonces el corcel molesto con voz fuerte dijo – pues no revisaste bien ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer – después de decir esto lanzo a Dinky sobre su lomo y comenzó a jalar a Ditzy de un ala para alejarse de la yegua cian, Lyra por su parte decidió no darle más importancia al asunto pues lo importante era que tenía lo que necesitaba así que tragándose su orgullo la yegua cian le dio las gracias a Zeon y el las acepto sin hacer ningún comentario tras lo cual él y sus dos acompañantes retomaron su camino a casa.

Ya cuando estaban a cierta distancia de Lyra, ditzy volteo y grito – que tengas suerte con tu audición Lyra –

A lo que Lyra respondió – gracias ditzy en cuanto regrese les contare todo – así los tres ponis desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche mientras que la unicornio de ojos dorados se disponía a regresar a su hogar pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha Octavia, Vinyl y bonbon aparecieron y rápidamente taclearon a Lyra derribándola.-

al fin te encontramos – dijo bonbon y Octavia le grito – por celestia solo a ti se te puede ocurrir hacer algo así, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo para detenerte – Vinyl una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul fuerte con ojos rojos solo miraba desde arriba de las 3 ponis sin decir nada mientras Lyra quien se sofocaba por el peso de las tres yeguas gritaba de forma apagada – por favor bájense, pesan mucho – las tres ponis se bajaron y Octavia comenzó a reprender a la yegua cian, mientras las otras dos escuchaban y asentían todo lo que la poni color gris decía

– en que rayos estabas pensando Lyra como puedes creer que robar una tienda es una buena idea –

\- pero Octavia ya no tenía cuerdas y tú sabes lo importante que es usar las cuerdas adecuadas –

-lo se Lyra pero aun así lo que intentaste hacer está mal –

\- bueno eso de intentar emm… - en ese momento saco las cuerdas de su alforja para terror de sus amigas quienes enseguida se imaginaron a Lyra tras las rejas.

Octavia entonces sujeto a la yegua cian fuertemente y comenzó a sacudirla mientras le gritaba – estúpida cerebro de heno cómo pudiste hacer algo así, vas a regresarlas me oíste –

Los gritos de Octavia hicieron que varios perros comenzaran a ladrar y poco a poco las luces de las casas que rodeaban la tienda comenzaron a encenderse lo cual asusto tanto a las cuatro amigas que sin pensarlo mucho comenzaron a correr mientras el murmullo de algunos ponis se comenzaba a escuchar.

Tras un rato corriendo las cuatro amigas se calmaron y Octavia y Vinyl decidieron volver a su casa pues la chelista ya no tenía más fuerzas para discutir con Lyra así que por ahora dejarían el tema de las cuerdas y rezarían para que no pasara a mayores con lo que solo se despidieron de Lyra y bonbon y estas por su parte tomaron su propio camino.

Así ambas ponis se encontraron caminando a casa en completo silencio pues Lyra imaginaba que bonbon estaría molesta por lo que había pasado pero entonces la repostera comenzó a reírse primero en voz baja y luego a carcajadas – que pasa Bonbon – le pregunto a la repostera algo asustada – nada Lyra es solo que abecés me pregunto cómo funciona tu cabeza - la unicornio entonces un tanto enfadada respondió – así que de quien te estas riendo es de mi – para después hacer una graciosa mueca de enfado.

– lo siento Lyra es solo que abecés simplemente tu forma de pensar es tan rara – en ese momento la yegua color crema dejo de reír y miro a su querida Lyra para después acercarse a ella y robarle un beso – creo que esa es una de las razones por la que me enamore de ti, traes emoción a mi vida Lyra y creo que es lo que más extrañare de ti –

La unicornio estaba atónita, por unos momentos no sabía si enfadarse, reír o regresarle el beso, simplemente su mente hizo corto circuito paralizando a la alocada artista mientras bonbon seguía caminando y después de unos minutos esta se recuperó para correr detrás de bonbon.

Así finalmente ambas yeguas llegaron a casa y Lyra pudo reparar su arpa mientras bonbon preparaba el equipaje de la unicornio. Todo parecía estar listo para el viaje de Lyra o eso pensaba Bonbon pero la unicornio cian entonces dijo – espera falta algo muy importante – después salió corriendo de la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un saco enorme

– qué es eso Lyra – pregunto la repostera a lo que la unicornio respondió – son algunos bocadillos para el viaje –

bonbon entonces riendo un poco le respondió – Lyra eso no va a caber en tu mochila – pero la yeguas cian cabezota como ella sola se negó a escuchar tras lo cual abrió la maleta e intento meter el saco que era dos o tres veces más grande que la propia mochila y luego intento cerrarla lo cual evidentemente no consiguió así que se subió arriba de esta y comenzó a saltar hasta que finalmente logro cerrarla a duras penas, la yegua que aún estaba sentada sobre la mochila se sintió victoriosa pero esto cambio en un instante porque la tapa de dicho objeto que no resistió la presión se abrió de golpe lanzando a la yegua cian por los aires estrellándola contra el techo dejándola clavada en este pues su cuerno había atravesado el concreto quedándose atorado.

Bonbon al principio se asustó pero al ver que Lyra estaba bien el miedo fue remplazado por una risa que intentaba disimular mientras su amada unicornio colgaba del techo, Lyra por su parte al ver como bonbon pasaba de una sonrisa escondida a un ataque de carcajadas se puso roja como un tomate y dijo – deja de reírte y ayúdame –pero Bonbon simplemente era incapaz de dejar de reír por lo que la unicornio tuvo que soportar varios minutos de burlas por parte de la repostera mientras intentaba liberar su cuerno hasta que finalmente Bonbon pudo controlarse y la jalo de las patas traseras para que esta pudiera finalmente salir de tan bochornosa situación.

Después de volver a acomodar todo y de cenar las dos yeguas estaban listas para ir a dormir pero Lyra quería pasar la noche en vela con su poni especial así que rápidamente se lo insinuó a esta pero bonbon se negó argumentándole a Lyra que debía dormir para estar descansada para la audición, pero la artista se negaba a aceptar un no como respuesta así que una vez más bonbon le dijo a la unicornio

\- Lyra mañana viajaras hasta Canterlot y no sabes cuánto tardarán tú y Octavia en registrarse para la audición así que necesitas estar descansada -

La unicornio con una expresión de molestia solo dijo

\- está bien mama - después se dirigió al dormitorio pero mientras caminaba hacia dicha habitación bonbon se percató de una sonrisa maliciosa en la testaruda artista a lo cual decidió no hacerle caso ya que Lyra siempre estaba pensando cosas raras, además estaba muy  
cansada por el largo día, sin mencionar la pequeña carrera por el pueblo que Lyra les obligo a hacer a ella y a sus amigas para buscarla.

Bonbon también se dirigió a la alcoba dispuesta a dormir y al entrar noto que ya estaba oscura la habitación y la unicornio parecía ya estar dormida pues se encontraba cubierta hasta la cabeza con las sábanas de la cama a lo cual la poni color crema pensó

\- seguro está molesta – pero decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que era por su propio bien que descansara para mañana así que sin decir nada la repostera se acercó a la cama y se recostó cerrando los ojos.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y bonbon ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando de pronto sintió un peso sobre ella que la hizo despertar sólo para ver a la unicornio sobre ella sosteniendo sus pesuñas delanteras contra la cama con las suyas y respirando de forma muy agitada, era evidente que Lyra pensaba pasar una noche de pasión con bonbon lo quisiera ella o no y por 3 largas horas lo único que se escuchó fueron los ruidos de la cama y los gemidos de ambas ponis que se entregaron a sus más bajas paciones.


	3. Capítulo 3 aquí empiezan los problemas

**Aquí empiezan los problemas**

Apenas se veían los primeros rayos de sol sobre el tranquilo poblado, mientras nuestras protagonistas ya hacían en su lecho de amor, cuando de pronto se escuchó un estruendoso golpeteo en la puerta que hizo que Bonbon despertara súbitamente y un poco alarmada, intento mirar el reloj, pero tras los sucesos de la noche anterior dicho objeto se encontraba extraviado, así que salió lentamente de la cama para no despertar a su compañera.

Tras lo cual se dirigió a la puerta para asomarse por la ventana, en ese momento vio a Octavia la cual exhibía una clara mueca de disgusto, la poni color crema abrió la puerta y se dispuso a saludarla cuando Octavia la interrumpió.

\- creo que le dije a Lyra que teníamos que estar en la estación a primera hora de la mañana -  
tras lo cual Bonbon solo se encogió al darse cuenta que ambas se habían quedado dormidas y que ya era muy tarde así que con un tono apagado le contesto

\- bueno es que pasaron muchas cosas anoche y terminamos durmiendo más tarde que de costumbre, tú sabes arreglar el equipaje y eso - después Bonbon solo lanzó una tímida risa

\- así que tuvieron sexo toda la noche - dijo Octavia con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa sínica  
mientras la poni color crema se ponía en evidencia poniéndose roja como un tomate y tartamudeando en voz alta  
\- qu qué dices Octavia co co como se te ocurre - a lo cual la poni color gris sonrió pícaramente y levanto una ceja para después decir

\- si lo tienes escrito por toda la cara o mejor dicho por todo el cuello -

Tras lo cual señalo las marcas de los besos que Lyra le avía producido en dicha zona.  
Bonbon solo se quedó inmóvil como una roca y en su cara podía verse el deseo de que el suelo se abriera para tragársela sin mencionar el color rojo que todo su cuerpo avía adquirido mientras  
Octavia comenzaba a reír poniendo uno de sus cascos frente a su boca para después decir

\- tranquila Bonbon si no hubieran hecho ese tipo de cosas me preocuparía por su relación, al fin y al cabo Lyra estará fuera algún tiempo, es obvio que quisieran aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba demostrando cuanto se quieren -

La poni color crema cambió brevemente su expresión cuando recordó que su querida Lyra se iba esa misma mañana tras lo cual sacudió la cabeza para después salir de sus pensamientos e invitar a Octavia a pasar.

Ya dentro de la casa, Bonbon pidió a la poni color gris que tomará asiento para después dirigirse a la habitación.

\- Voy a despertar a Lyra espera un momento- le dijo a Octavia, la cual hizo una mueca de disgusto

\- Aún no se ha levantado, pero si tenemos que estar en la estación de trenes en media hora, enserio no sé qué viste en esa irresponsable unicornio querida Bonbon - para luego sentarse y suspirar con una expresión de desdén pero la poni color crema sonrió para después decir

\- bueno es verdad que Lyra es un desastre para casi todo pero su pasión por la música es lo que siempre eh admirado de ella, sabías que práctica 4 horas diarias y mientras lo hace eh notado como algunos ponis que van pasando frente a la casa se quedan parados hipnotizados por su bella melodía -

Después la poni color crema detuvo sus palabras para suspirar un momento y continuo

\- creo que es lo que más extrañare en estos 3 meses, esta casa estará muy silenciosa -

Octavia miro a su amiga y respondió - ah me gustaría que vinyl hablara así de bien de mi música, creo que estoy celosa - tras esas palabras le dirigió una sonrisa a Bonbon la cual se sonrojó nuevamente como un tomate mientras se tiraba al suelo tapando su rostro con sus cascos para acto seguido levantarse a toda prisa diciendo torpemente - mejor voy a levantar a Lyra -

Ya en la habitación vio a su querida poni especial durmiendo mientras un poco de saliva salía de su boca entonces Bonbon pensó

\- por Celestia hasta para dormir eres un desastre -

para después acercarse a ella y agitarla suavemente mientras le decía - Lyra vamos Octavia te está esperando, Lyra –

A lo cual la unicornio cían solo respondió hablando entre sueños

\- ¿Qué? mato gente y me como sus manos solo son dos cosas -

Para después caer nuevamente dormida, Bonbon se extrañó al oír esas extrañan palabras pero después de unos instantes volvió a intentar despertar a la inconsciente unicornio

\- vamos Lyra por favor, Octavia va a enfadarse contigo por favor despierta ya –

Pero la unicornio cían solo se retorcía en la cama para después seguir durmiendo, para Bonbon no era nada raro esta escena siempre era una tortura intentar levantar a Lyra pero esta vez debía hallar una forma pues el tiempo corría, en ese momento entro Octavia en la habitación y en su boca traía un sartén el cual lanzo contra la pared con mucha fuerza provocando un ruido estruendoso que hizo que Lyra saliera disparada de la cama corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación y gritando

\- ¿qué pasa? Bonbon nos atacan los humanos –

Entonces la poni color gris tomó el sartén que ya hacía en el suelo para después levantarlo en la posición exacta para que la unicornio cían se estrellara contra este cayendo al suelo

Bonbon que en ese momento observaba la extraña escena solo cerro los ojos al ver como la unicornio cían se estrellaba contra el objeto tras lo cual se dirigió a Octavia un tanto molesta para reclamarle

\- Octavia pudiste lastimarla –

Pero la poni color gris respondió

-tranquila Bonbon hice esto por 3 años cuando Lyra y yo éramos compañeras de cuarto en la academia de música y como podrás darte cuenta no le pasó nada malo –

Para después hacer una pequeña pausa y reír de forma burlona y decir

\- bueno tal vez eso explica que sea una poni demasiado "especial" –

Tras esas palabras tanto Octavia como Bonbon comenzaron a reír mientras la unicornio seguía sentada y en su cabeza giraban estrellas.

Unos momentos después Lyra se reincorporó con una cara de enfado

\- Octavia sabes que odio que hagas eso, siempre me jugabas la misma broma en la academia –

Y después de decir eso le lanzo una mirada asesina a lo cual la poni gris hizo una mueca de enojo y dijo

– Pues sí no fuera por esa "broma" tú nunca hubieras terminado la academia – para después mirarla con enfado.

La molesta unicornio intento discutir con la poni gris diciéndole - además Octavia ya no estamos en una habitación del colegio que no te das cuenta de que Bonbon está a mi lado durmiendo y probablemente la asustaste de muerte -

A lo cual Octavia contesto

\- a diferencia de cierta unicornio irresponsable y holgazana, Bonbon se separó de los brazos de Morfeo desde hace rato y –

Pero antes de que Octavia pudiera continuar Lyra salió disparada hacia Bonbon furiosa para encontrar su rostro

\- ¿quién es ese tal Morfeo y porque estabas en sus brazos? ¿Dónde está, así que por eso quieres que me vaya? –

Interrumpió sus palabras para caminar de forma pesada hacia la cama y comenzar a revisar debajo de esta, mientras berreaba

\- ¿dónde estás? Sal, bonbon es mía me oyes MIAAAAA –

Las dos ponis que veía la vergonzosa escena de celos de Lyra y como saltaba de un lado a otro, decidieron sujetar a la ridícula unicornio una de cada pata mientras Octavia le decía a Lyra

\- basta Lyra tenemos menos de 10 minutos para llegar a la estación no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías Vinyl ya debe haber llegado a la estación con mi equipaje –

Y tras decir esto ambas ponis salieron corriendo de la casa con Lyra a rastras quien apenas alcanzo a levitar su equipaje y su instrumento con su magia.

5 minutos después las 3 ponis habían podido llegar a la estación completamente exhaustas donde Vinyl las esperaba

\- ey chicas donde estaban el tren está punto de irse –

-dijo la unicornio blanca –

\- lo sabemos vinyl nos retrasamos por culpa de alguien que no quería levantarse - tras lo cual Octavia lanzo una mueca molesta a Lyra.

Lyra estaba a punto de argumentar una excusa cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz

\- todos abordo el tren con destino a Canterlot parte en 3 minutos por favor aborden con su boleto a la vista -

Bien es hora de irnos dijo Lyra - mirando a bonbon - esta solo suspiro mientras agachaba las orejas y en su cara se reflejaba una gran tristeza, la unicornio al ver esto se abalanzo sobre bonbon para darle un apasionado beso y tras eso las sombría expresión de la poni color crema cambió por una gran sonrisa mientras la unicornio cían se apartaba de ella lentamente en dirección al tren para acto seguido llamar la atención de Octavia quien se encontraba despidiéndose de Vinyl

Lyra lanzo una última mirada a su poni especial mientras se dirigía al vagón, estaban a punto de subir al tren cuando de pronto Lyra súbitamente corrió hacia vinyl para decirle

\- escucha Vinyl sí ves a un tal Morfeo rondando por la casa de bonbon golpéalo –

La unicornio blanca se quedó extrañada al oír esas palabras, mientras Bonbon y Octavia se llevaban cada una un casco a la cara, Octavia que ya se encontrada dentro del vagón salió de este para tomar a la unicornio cian de una oreja y mirar a Bonbon para luego decirle de forma fría y cruel

\- Bonbon aprovecha estos meses para encontrar a alguien con un poco más de cerebro que esta friki amante de los humanos –

Bonbon solo respondió con una sonrisa y en ese momento se escuchó de nuevo una voz que grito

– vámonos –

Octavia y Lyra se apresuraron a subir para después acomodarse en el vagón, por la ventana veían ambas ponis como el tren se ponía en macha y miraban a Bonbon y a Vinyl sacudiendo un casco en señal de despedida entonces Bonbon grito

– Lyra estoy segura que lograras hacer tus sueños realidad – a lo que la yegua cian respondió - ¿crees que atrapare a un humano en canterlot? – bonbon se rio mientras cubría su rostro con una pesuña para luego decir – hablo de lo de ser una gran músico – Lyra entonces le sonrió y respondió – oh si eso también sería muy bueno – así las dos yeguas se despidieron para así comenzar el viaje mientras la unicornio cian se preguntaba qué retos le esperarían en Canterlot.

Unas horas después Octavia tomaba una siesta mientras Lyra miraba por la ventana del vagón tras lo cual se levantó pues parecía ansiosa y preocupada para después comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro por todo el vagón al punto que algunos de los pasajeros empezaron a mirarla molestos, Octavia que despertaba de su siesta enseguida noto esto así que detuvo a su compañera de viaje y le preguntó

\- que pasa Lyra porque no paras de caminar de un lado a otro, estas preocupada por la audición –

La unicornio color cían la miro extrañada y le dijo

\- ¿de qué hablas? – A lo cual la poni de tierra color gris le respondió

\- a audición a la que vamos, recuerdas – Lyra en ese momento cayó en cuenta y dijo - o si la audición claro – Octavia al darse cuenta de que no era esto lo que molestaba a su amiga dijo

\- ok si no estás así por la audición ¿porque estas nerviosa Lyra que te pasa? –

La unicornio cían empezó a mirar de un lado a otro y comenzó a morder sus cascos y dijo

\- bueno es que no le dije a Bonbon que cerrará bien de noche y no le explique cómo noquear a un humano sí llega a ser atacada por uno y que tal sí, que tal sí –

En ese momento fue interrumpida por la chelista quien le dijo

\- Lyra sé que desde que te fuiste a vivir con bonbon nunca han estado separadas tanto tiempo pero Bonbon es una poni perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, debo recordarte que ella vivía sola antes de conocerte –

Tras decir estas palabras coloco uno de sus cascos en la espalda de Lyra para después decir de forma amigable

– la verdad la que debe estar preocupada es ella pues tu eres un desastre andando - al terminar de decir esto le sonrió de forma cálida y segura para después señalar a la ventana

\- mira ya estamos llegando -

Por la ventanilla del tren se veía la majestuosa capital de Equestria en toda su gloria adornada por

Las numerosas torres del castillo y las imponentes murallas que la rodeaban.

Finalmente en la estación de trenes de Canterlot las dos ponis descendían del tren mientras la unicornio miraba con asombro todo el bullicio que había en el lugar pues aunque había nacido en aquella gran ciudad, ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había mudado al tranquilo pueblo que ahora llamaba hogar y en el cual rara vez había mucha agitación para ella era algo agobiante ver a tantos ponis en un mismo lugar  
"Pero al final era la capital de Equestria y esto es lo normal" se dijo así misma para ser interrumpida unos instantes después por su compañera de viaje

\- Lyra voy a buscar un taxi para que nos lleve espera en aquella banca con el equipaje por favor –

la unicornio cían asintió tras lo cual levito las 2 maletas y su amada arpa para después caminar unos pasos hasta llegar al antes mencionado asiento, pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras Lyra esperaba a Octavia cuando la unicornio comenzó a sentir muy pesados sus párpados, al fin las consecuencias de su lujurioso encuentro con su amada poni especial se hacían notar pues el sueño comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a nublar su mirada asta finalmente caer rendida tras lo cual pasaron unos segundo cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su acompañante, lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar a la poni color gris y escucharla decir

\- vamos Lyra, el taxi nos espera en la entrada –

La unicornio comenzó a levitar las diferentes maletas, cuando de pronto las dejo caer mientras en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de horror para después comenzar a gritar

\- no está, no está, no está –

Octavia la miro preocupada y el pregunto

\- ¿que no está Lyra? –

A lo que ella contesto

\- mi arpa no está, estaba juntó a mi maleta y ya no está –

Comenzó a respirar de forma agitada mientras miraba por todos lado con una expresión de horror como si del fin del mundo se tratase pues para ella era exactamente eso el fin de su mundo.

Octavia intentó tranquilizar a Lyra que para ese momento ya había caído en una paranoia que la hacía correr de un lado a otro sujetando a cuanto poni tuviera en frente para agitarlos preguntándoles de forma acusadora

\- ¿tú la tienes? ¿Y tú?, donde estaaaaa –

Pero de pronto por la ventana de la estación divisó a un unicornio quien tenía la cara enterrada en un periódico mientras levitaba varias maletas y lo que parecía ser el estuche de su amada arpa, en ese momento salió corriendo detrás de aquel poni intentando alcanzarlo entre la multitud empujando a todo el que se interpusiera entre su amada arpa y ella para finalmente darle alcance al unicornio que parecía haber robado su instrumento y al cual tacleo con tal fuerza que este y las maletas que traía consigo salieron proyectados hacia un muro, Lyra se levantó de encima del ladrón y corrió a revisar sí era su querida arpa y en efecto era su arpa por lo que exhalo un suspiro de alivio que inmediatamente cambió por una expresión de ira y un deseo de hacer pedazos al poni que se había atrevido a intentar robarla

Por su parte el aparentemente culpable potro que ya hacía en el suelo confundido y adolorido intentó levantarse sólo para ver a una unicornio color cían furiosa en una extraña posición de combate diciéndole

\- vas a caer ladrón asqueroso –

El corcel acusado por la unicornio se quedó mirando a Lyra y en ese momento al verla el mundo se detuvo y no podía escuchar las acusaciones de la unicornio cían pues había quedado embelesado por la enfurecida yegua, solo era capaz de ver su hermosa figura y su bello aunque enfurecido rostro, era obvio que aquel corcel se avía enamorado de Lyra a primera vista.

En ese momento Octavia llego al lugar cargando ambas maletas solo para ver una de las más extrañas escenas que jamás avía visto pues mientras que por un lado Lyra estaba a punto de golpear al unicornio que se había llevado su arpa, por el otro lado este permanecía atónito con cara de idiota, una sonrisa estúpida y una mirada clavada en la unicornio enfurecida sin mencionar la aura embelesada que proyectaba dicho semental

Octavia en se momento se dio cuenta que conocía al semental e intento llamar su atención

– ¿Allegretto eres tú? –

Pero el corcel seguía en su mundo de ensueños, quien si reacciono fue Lyra que pregunto a Octavia

– conoces a este ladrón, Octavia –

A lo cual la poni color gris respondió

– si Lyra y no es ningún ladrón también es músico como nosotras y él y yo hemos tocado juntos en varios conciertos –

Lyra pregunto un tanto extrañada

– estas segura de que es la misma persona –

Para después señalar al atontado poni quien exhibía una tonta sonrisa, entonces Octavia respondió

– Aunque en este momento no lo parezca es un gran violinista –

En ese momento Allegretto que salía de su transe vio finalmente a Octavia y dijo

– hola Octavia cuanto llevas ahí –

La poni gris solo alzo una ceja mientras miraba al corcel, entonces Lyra interrumpió para señalar de forma descortés al potro para después decir

– En vez de estar saludándose deberías decirme porque te robaste mi arpa –

El potro no sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando la yegua pero en ese momento Lyra muy enojada le grito – no te hagas el tonto tomaste mi arpa y saliste de la estación –

El potro entonces se imaginó lo que había pasado, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos leyendo el periódico que seguramente tomo el estuche de Lyra sin querer, así que rápidamente intento explicarse.

\- no señorita le puedo asegurar que no era mi intención robar nada creo que la confundí con una de mis maletas le juro que nunca fue mi intención robar su preciada posesión –

La unicornio cian miro de arriba abajo al corcel quien de echo no se parecía en nada a un truhan, era un unicornio bastante atlético de pelaje azul claro y melena color azul marino algo desalineada y ojos color verde claro y en su pecho colgaba una fina corbata algo arrugada por la arremetida de Lyra, en su flanco se podía ver una cutie mark en forma de llave de sol con una espada atravesándola por en medio, era más que evidente que era un poni refinado pues su porte al caminar hacia ambas ponis era elegante

Tras su exhaustivo análisis de Allegretto, Lyra decidió tomar como ciertas las palabras de Octavia y simplemente tomo su preciada arpa para luego dirigirse a Octavia mientras le decía al potro todavía enfadada – bien te creeré esta vez pero presta más atención quieres –

Tras estas palabras Lyra llamo la atención de su amiga diciendo- bien mejor que nos vallamos Octavia ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en esto –

Octavia noto que su compañera aún estaba algo molesta con el incidente así que decidió solo asentir con la cabeza para luego ponerse en camino dejando a Allegretto detrás, unos segundos después Octavia se detuvo de golpe y dijo a su compañera

– pero ahora que hacemos nos tardamos demasiado y probablemente el taxi ya se fue –

En ese momento de detrás de ambas ponis se escuchó la voz de Allegretto quien se dispuso a ayudar a ambas ponis

\- permítanme llevarlas a su destino después de todo este lio ha sido mi culpa por tomar el instrumento de la señorita emmm cuál es su nombre –

Lyra solo respondió con un gesto de desdén y dijo

– no acostumbro darle mi nombre a ladrones –

En ese momento Octavia interrumpió a la unicornio cian

\- Lyra ya te dije que no es ningún ladrón además esto también es en parte tu culpa si no te hubieras quedado dormida en la estación nada de esto habría pasado –

Un tanto molesta la unicornio cian bajo la cabeza tras lo cual ambas ponis aceptaron la propuesta de Allegretto

Allegretto intento disimular la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro mientras decía a las dos chicas

– bien mi carro ya debe estar esperando en la esquina de esta calle déjenme ayudarles con sus maletas –

Octavia accedió enseguida pero Lyra miro al corcel y abrazo su amada arpa, en ese momento Octavia la miro como diciendo "si haces que se enfade te mato" así Lyra no tuvo más remedio que soltar su equipaje para que acto seguido Allegretto lo hiciera levitar con su magia entonces los tres ponis se pusieron en camino hasta llegar a una esquina, fue en se momento que una voz a lo lejos llamo la atención del corcel – joven Allegretto por aquí – al voltear Allegretto pudo ver a Maudol un anciano unicornio que servía en casa de sus padres desde ya hace muchísimas décadas, como siempre con un porte elegante y su bien planchado y pulcro traje de mayordomo y detrás de el ya hacia un gran carruaje blanco muy adornado con terminados en color dorado del cual tiraban 4 ponis de tierra con gorras de chofer

Allegretto se dirigió al anciano unicornio para saludarle cuando este saco un peine de su bolsillo usando su magia para después intentar acomodar la crin de Allegretto mientras decía

– por el gran reino de Equestria, mire que está hecho un desastre –

A lo cual sus dos acompañantes rieron de forma disimulada, el corcel al percatar la risa de la unicornio cian rápidamente intento apartar el peine de su cabeza y dijo al viejo mayordomo

– Maudol detente, ya no soy un potrillo al que tengas que estar cuidado –

El mayordomo solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

– para mí siempre será ese pequeño potro que tenía que corretear por los jardines de la mansión para hacer que comiera su alfalfa –

En ese momento Allegretto se dejó caer al suelo para tapar su rostro con sus cascos mientras oía las disimuladas risitas de Octavia y Lyra.

El mayordomo quien se percató de la presencia de las dos chicas ponis que contemplaban la escena les pregunto

–señoritas les podemos ayudar en algo –

A lo cual Allegretto que aun hacía en el suelo contesto

\- son unas amigas Maudol, las llevaremos a su destino –

El mayordomo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro

– me alegra ver que finalmente se interesa por algo más que la música y sus raras aficiones, joven Allegretto sus padres ya se estaban preocupando de que terminara solo –

Allegretto dibujo una expresión fría y sombría para después reclamar al mayordomo

\- me haces parecer como uno de esos anti-sociales frikis que se la viven jugando videojuegos y escribiendo fanfics –

Maudol contesto

– bueno es que es lo que hacía cuando vivía con sus padres sin mencionar esa extraña fijación que tenía por los –

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Allegretto lo interrumpió corriendo hacia las dos chicas ponis nervioso

– jeje como le gusta inventarse historias al bueno de Maudol, mejor subamos al carro seguro que están cansadas por el viaje y querrán llegar cuanto antes a su destino –

Así todos subieron al carro y se pusieron en camino. En poco tiempo Octavia comenzó a charlar con Lyra de algunas banalidades mientras Allegretto quien se encontraba sentado en una esquina del carro se limitaba a mirar a la unicornio cian y ojos color miel en silencio, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por una poni, aunque ya avía tenido varias parejas en el pasado siempre eran más relaciones en las que buscaba divertirse solamente con ellas y pasarlo bien que porque realmente las amara, incluso llegó a pensar que el amor simplemente no era para él, por ello no entendía porque esta poni completamente desconocida para él lo hacía sentir como si el mundo desapareciera y en su pecho el corazón le retumbase tan fuerte que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, intentaba razonar consigo mismo diciéndose a sí mismo

"deja de pensar en tonterías Allegretto, no hay nada de especial en aquella poni, además te odia así que ya céntrate y deja de estar actuando como un potrillo de 12 años, regresaste a Canterlot a convertirte en el mejor violinista de la sinfónica real, si eso es céntrate en eso –

Pero de pronto paso algo que simplemente destruyo aquella determinación que avía reunido, Lyra volteo y le sonrió de forma amistosa, tal vez era solo un acto de simple perdón por el mal entendido del arpa pero para el eso fue suficiente para volver a su estado de enamoramiento irracional lo cual solo empeoro al ver como la unicornio se levantaba de donde estaba para colocarse justo alado de el para después dirigirle unas palabras

\- hola… Allegretto cierto –

El potro solo asintió torpemente con la cabeza mientas sujetaba su brazo con el otro, en realidad parecía un potrillo que apenas comenzaba a hablar con las mujeres pero la unicornio cian despistada como era no noto este comportamiento y siguió hablando

– quería disculparme por lo de taclearte y llamarte ladrón y todo eso, no era mi intención lastimarte, bueno si era mi intención pero creí que eras un ladrón de arpas o algo así –

Tras lo cual el potro interrumpió a la unicornio

– No, soy yo quien debe disculparse, como músico entiendo como debió sentirse al percatarse de que su querida arpa avía desaparecido, si mi violín desapareciera yo también buscaría por cielo mar y tierra si fuera necesario –

La unicornio le mostro una sonrisa al potro para acto seguido decirle

– por cierto me llamo Lyra mucho gusto –

El potro intento disimular su felicidad pues la poni que lo había flechado no lo odiaba como él creía lo cual le hacía creer que había alguna posibilidad de ser su amigo o incluso algo mas, en ese momento sintió detenerse el carro para después escuchar la voz de Maudol

\- llegamos señoritas permítanme bajar su equipaje – fue en ese momento que Lyra se dirigió a su compañera para decirle

– ey Octavia esta es tu casa que no íbamos a ir a la audición –

Octavia negó con la cabeza para después responderle a su amiga

– no Lyra la audición es hasta mañana al amanecer –

A lo cual la unicornio un tanto molesta le pregunto

– y entonces porque me apresuraste hoy –

A lo cual Octavia respondió

\- bueno no esperabas que llegáramos a la audición cansadas por el viaje y con maletas en los cascos verdad sin mencionar que debemos buscarte algo de ropa formal ¿porque no esperaras ir como una poni vagabunda al más importante auditorio de Canterlot o sí? –

Lyra ya avía olvidado lo innecesariamente complicado que era hacer audiciones en Canterlot pues en ponyville solo se presentaba con su arpa en mano cuando se necesitaba una banda que tocara en los eventos y fiestas del pueblo así que ella simplemente ahora le parecía innecesario todo ello pero en el fondo sabía que en la capital así eran las cosas le gustara o no así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza con resignación

Unos momentos después de que Maudol terminara de bajar las maletas de las 2 ponis, estas estaba listas para despedirse de Allegretto y de Maudol cuando el joven potro pregunto tímidamente

Díganme tienen algún plan para esta noche –

A lo cual ambas ponis se miraron para después negar con la cabeza, en se momento Octavia tomo la palabra

– no, pensábamos ir a comprar algo de ropa apenas desempaquemos pero en la noche no creo que ágamos nada –

A lo cual Lyra dijo

– enserio y cuando acordamos eso –

Pero Octavia la interrumpió diciendo

– ni creas que te voy a permitir que vayas a la audición conmigo con el aspecto de una pueblerina –

A lo cual Lyra contesto

– pero soy una pueblerina y orgullosa de serlo –

Octavia con una expresión de disgusto respondió

– no me interesa vamos a ir y punto –

A lo cual Allegretto rio al ver la escena para después decir

– lo preguntaba por si querían ir a cenar esta noche conozco un lugar en donde preparan unos deliciosos platillos y bueno creo que es la mejor forma de conocer a mis futuras compañeras de banda yo invito –

Octavia que hace un rato había notado cual era el verdadero propósito de dicha invitación dijo al ansioso potro

– La verdad es que debemos hacer muchos preparativos para mañana y aparte estamos algo cansadas así que –

Pero antes de que terminara Lyra salió de la nada con su particular forma de ser para decir

\- comida gratis claro que iremos -

Octavia solo puso un casco en su rostro para después suspirar, por su parte Allegretto enseguida se le ilumino el rostro al escuchar la divertida aceptación de Lyra sonrió dando un salto hasta el carro para después decir desde el – muy bien entonces las recogeré esta noche como a las 8 les parece –

Ambas ponis asintieron con la cabeza para después ver como el carro se alejaba con Allegretto sonriendo mientras se despedía moviendo un casco de un lado al otro.


	4. Capítulo 4 Elegancia cena y decepción

**Elegancia, cena y decepción**

Después de su pequeña aventura nada más llegar a Canterlot las dos yeguas artistas finalmente podían descansar un poco en casa de Octavia, la cual era de un tamaño modesto de apenas dos habitaciones con un baño cada uno y una pequeña cocina pero no por ello carente de la elegancia que se esperaría al ver a su dueña, todo estaba inmaculado, ordenado y había un agradable olor de un perfume ambiental que se percibía por toda la casa y en los estante se podían mirar varios adornos de cristal y libros mayoritariamente de misterio y algunos de romance, también se podían apreciar cuadros con imágenes de paisajes evocadores y algunos de una tonalidad algo más surrealista pero lo que más llamo la atención de la poni color cian fue la fotografía de Octavia y vinyl recostadas una junto a la otra sonriendo, ya la había visto antes en casa de Vinyl pero Lyra recordaba como la unicornio blanca se había quejado que Octavia no tenía ninguna foto de ellas dos y que abecés se preguntaba si Octavia la quería de la misma forma que ella, así que en forma de broma le dijo a Octavia

–jajá mira que Vinyl es exagerada cuando dice que no tienes ninguna foto de ustedes dos –

Octavia solo la miro con una expresión triste y agacho sus orejas para después responderle

– es porque cuando ella me visita la escondo –

La unicornio cian solo se quedó en silencio un instante para después reclamarle

– porque haces eso, Vinyl creerá que –

En ese momento Octavia la interrumpió diciéndole –

\- Que no la quiero, bueno tal vez es porque quiero que piense eso, así cuando nos separemos será menos doloroso para las dos –

Lyra sujeto a Octavia por los hombros con una expresión entre confundida y enojada para después reclamarle

\- porque –

Pero nuevamente la poni gris la interrumpió robándole las palabras de la boca

– porque digo eso, solo míranos Lyra, somos completamente diferentes, como el sol y la luna, ella es una alocada chica fiestera y yo una maniaca del orden y los buenos modales, sin mencionar que desde hace un tiempo he pensado que ella merece algo más que una novia de medio tiempo, prácticamente paso la mitad del año en Canterlot, ella merece alguien que la ame tanto como tu amas a Bonbon, tu abandonaste todo para estar con ella, te fuiste a vivir a ponyville a pesar de que eso significaba abandonar tu carrera, yo no sé si podría hacer eso y pedirle que viniera a vivir conmigo sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte, no lo mejor para ambas es que esto termine antes que duela más –

Tras estas palabras Octavia se dio la vuelta para tomar su maleta mientas la atónita unicornio cian reacciono

\- ni siquiera pienses que te dejare hacer eso –

A lo cual Octavia volteo con una expresión de enojo

\- esa no es tu decisión, Lyra –

Lyra molesta alzo la voz contestando

–no me importa no voy a dejar que una de mis mejores amigas tire lo más preciado que tiene a la basura solo por miedo –

Octavia dijo muy seria

– no es miedo es sentido común ni siquiera sé porque decidí comenzar con esta relación, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaríamos a esto pero algo dentro de mí no quería escuchar a la razón –

Lyra entonces miro el triste semblante de su amiga y dijo

– se llama amor Octavia y es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar –

Octavia solo se quedó callada al escuchar eso, sabía que era cierto pero ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo avía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, entonces Lyra abrazo a la poni de tierra la cual acepto dicha muestra de cariño y dijo a la unicornio

– a veces me asombra lo sería que te puedes poner deberías intentar ser así todo el tiempo –

Entonces Lyra negó con la cabeza

– No la seriedad no es lo mío, eso te lo dejo a ti –

Tras esas palabras ambas ponis comenzaron a reír y aunque Lyra estaba preocupada decidió no continuar con el tema, tal vez solo eran los nervios de la audición los que hablaban, pensó la unicornio mientras se decía así misma, "en cuanto esto acabe volverá a la normalidad"

Octavia se separó de su amiga para después recuperar su porte elegante y algo engreído tras lo cual dijo a la unicornio

\- ven Lyra te quedaras en el cuarto de la derecha pero por favor nada de trampas locas de humanos, no quiero tener que reconstruir media casa como paso con Bonbon –

En ese momento la poni color cian dibujo en su rosto una expresión de enojo

-cuando piensas olvidar eso Octavia ya te dije que solo fue un fallo de cálculo como iba a imaginar yo que una caja de fuegos artificiales junto a la estufa pudieran estallar de esa manera –

Octavia no podía creer que su amiga diera una excusa tan tonta

–Lyra cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría que una caja de cohetes más una estufa de gas es la receta perfecta para el desastre –

Lyra solo se agacho sin poder inventar ningún pretexto más para acto seguido dirigirse a la habitación

Después de una hora en la que las dos ponis descansaron del largo viaje, Octavia llamo a Lyra la cual ya hacia recostada en la cama de la habitación

–Lyra es mejor que vallamos de compras ahora, recuerda que tenemos que estar aquí antes de las seis para arreglarnos antes de que Allegretto llegue – la unicornio a quien no le emocionaba precisamente ir a comprar ropa se levantó de mala gana

– y es necesario que yo vaya, si te doy mis medidas tu podrías comprar algo para mí –

Octavia solo negó con la cabeza para después decir

– nada de eso, ya no eres una potrilla a la cual mama le compra su ropa, ahora ponte de pie y vámonos –

Unos momentos después la unicornio termino de incorporarse para acto seguido salir con la poni color gris hacia el bullicioso centro de Canterlot donde avía tiendas de todo tipo ropa, muebles, librerías y todo tipo de restaurantes así que nada más llegar ambas ponis se encontraron mirando escaparates, para Lyra era increíble ver todas esas tiendas y ponis saliendo y entrando de ellas a cada segundo cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención

Octavia que en ese momento se encontraba mirando un conjunto volteo hacia su compañera solo para percatarse de que ella ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar

– A donde se abra ido- se preguntó la chelista

Para acto seguido comenzar a mirar por los alrededores, cuando de pronto una figura completamente de negro se puso frente a ella

De inmediato se percató que aquella figura no era otra que Lyra en un disfraz de ninja

de donde cascos sacaste eso –

Dijo la poni de tierra a lo cual Lyra contesto

\- de aquella tienda de disfraces, acaso no es perfecto para la audición –

Octavia se quedó congelada unos instantes pues no podía creer que Lyra hablara enserio

–Como en nombre de toda la música puedes creer que eso es un atuendo remotamente correcto para una audición – pregunto la enojada chelista a lo cual Lyra respondió

– quien se atrevería a negarse a darle empleo a un ninja –

Para luego sonreírle a la estupefacta chelista que después de unos instantes reacciono tomando del cuello a la unicornio arrastrándola a la tienda de disfraces para hacer que devolviera dicho traje, tras lo cual ambas se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa donde Lyra comenzó a probarse una gran variedad de trajes, claro con ayuda de Octavia que buscaba algo serio y formal que hiciera ver bien a su amiga, nuevamente el poco sentido común de Lyra salió a flote pues enseguida algo llamo su atención por lo que salió corriendo mientras Octavia estaba distraída viendo unos sacos

– mira Octavia que te parece esto – al voltear la chelista vio a Lyra vistiendo un hermoso aunque muy llamativo vestido de noche color negro muy ajustado con unas medias negras el cual hacia que la esbelta figura de la poni se resaltara aún más, sin duda era una bella pieza pero era más apropiada para una fiesta que para una audición así que Octavia dijo – no creo que sea lo más apropiado para una audición, Lyra –

A lo que la yegua cian respondió - ¿segura? porque el pegaso que esta atrás de ti parece muy impresionado -

Al voltear Octavia se dio cuenta de que un poni pegaso estaba inmóvil con la boca abierta y las alas muy abiertas con la cara toda roja y como si fuera incapaz de quitarle la mirada a Lyra de encima

En ese momento Lyra dijo – oh que le parece a usted señor – el pegaso simplemente no podía articular palabras y de su boca solo salían extraños balbuceos sin sentido – Lyra estamos intentando que los jueces te juzguen por tu música, no por lo entallado de tu vestido, así que no, queda descartado – dijo Octavia muy convencida

Lyra al escuchar esto le dio la razón a su amiga tras lo cual se cambió por algo un poco más formal, un saco junto a un cuello de tortuga que sin duda daban ese toque de seriedad que Octavia buscaba.

Ya de nuevo en casa de Octavia las ponis se preparaban para la cita con Allegretto cuando Octavia le pregunto a la unicornio

\- dime Lyra que piensas de Allegretto –

La unicornio respondió rápidamente y sin pensárselo mucho - parece buen tipo después de todo –

A lo cual Octavia dijo – pero no has notado como si te mirara de forma extraña –

Lyra se quedó pensando un momento tras lo cual respondió – bueno supongo que después del golpe que le di esta algo alerta –

era más que evidente que Lyra era incapaz de entender los sentimientos de Allegretto tal vez por ingenuidad o por sus sentimientos por Bonbon así que Octavia decidió desistir segura de que su amiga solo veía a allegretto como un poni agradable, de pronto se escuchó el timbre a lo cual Octavia se apresuró a abrir la puerta

Allegretto había llegado por las dos ponis como avía acordado pero Octavia se sorprendió al ver lo bien arreglado que estaba, el corcel lucía un saco negro de una marca muy costosa junto con una corbata color azul que contrastaba con su pelaje y en sus cascos delanteros lucia unas mancuernas de oro, el potro se avía peinado hacia atrás de forma que le hacía parecer sumamente formal

-vaya que te esmeraste en tu aspecto para esta noche –

Dijo la chelista mientras ambos esperaban a Lyra en la entrada, el corcel que se sonrojo tras oír las palabras de la poni color gris solo asintió con la cabeza mientras permanecía en silencio, era más que obvio para Octavia que el semental estaba ansioso de ver de nuevo a Lyra, Octavia sabía que debía decirle sobre bonbon al enamoradizo potro pero justo cuando se disponía a hablar, Lyra salió de la habitación.

Cuando el potro miro a la unicornio color cian los ojos se le abrieron como platos y su mandíbula cayo, la unicornio lucía un hermoso vestido de noche de color azul con unas zapatillas del mismo color y un collar en forma de estrella de 4 picos con un zafiro en el centro y su cabello estaba recogido adornado con una diadema de cristal y en sus ojos se podía ver sombras de maquillaje de un color violeta muy bajo

Para el corcel era como ver a un ángel bajar de los cielos una vez más el mundo desapareció alrededor de Allegretto el cual perdió toda capacidad de hablar o moverse

Lyra por su parte simplemente veía al incapacitado poni mientras soltaba una pequeña risa para luego saludarlo

– hola Allegretto, listo para divertirte esta noche –

Pero el potro seguía en su mundo por lo que la unicornio se dirigió hacia la chelista

–oye Octavia creo que algo malo le pasa a Allegretto parece como si estuviera hipnotizado –

Octavia solo levanto una ceja para luego contestar a la unicornio de forma sarcástica

\- enserio tú crees, bien tal vez debamos cancelar la cena y llevarlo a casa –

En ese momento Allegretto salió de su trance al oír esas palabras para gritar

–estoy bien no se preocupe señorita Lyra –

Sin importar lo que le costara, él no iba a permitir que nada arruinara su oportunidad de pasar tiempo con la unicornio que lo tenía hechizado, Canterlot podría estar en llamas que eso no le iba impedir cenar con Lyra, pensó el potro para acto seguido dirigirse a las 2 ponis

–bien nos vamos–

Con lo cual los tres ponis salieron hacia el carro que los llevaría a su destino y en el camino Allegretto comenzó a charlar con las dos yeguas – que bien se ven las dos – dijo el violinista aunque esto lo dijo más por ser educado que por otra cosa pues apenas había notado que traía Octavia ya que su mirada estaba fija en Lyra y lo hermosa que se veía, por su parte la chelista respondió – gracias aunque si por Lyra fuera hubiéramos venido sin nada más que un peinazo en la melena –

A lo que la yegua cian respondió – bueno es que no sé a dónde vamos te has puesto a pensar lo raras que nos veríamos vestidas así entrando a una hamburguesería –Allegretto entonces intervino diciendo. - No se preocupen chicas van más que bien vestidas para el lugar al que vamos -

Ya en su destino los tres músicos bajaron del carro entonces y entonces las dos yeguas quedaron perplejas al ver el lugar al que les avía llevado el corcel pues era uno de los restaurantes más elegantes y exclusivos de todo Canterlot

– como conseguiste reservaciones y con tan poco tiempo –

Pregunto asombrada la poni color gris a lo cual el potro contesto

– bueno le pedí un favor a mi hermano, así que no fue difícil –

Entonces Lyra dijo

– vaya entonces tu hermano debe ser muy importante asta yo sé que para conseguir reservaciones aquí debes hacerlas con 6 meses de adelanto –

Allegretto entonces dijo

\- si bueno es que este restaurante le pertenece a mi hermano –

Ambas ponis se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso pues aunque ambas habían asumido que el potro venia de una familia acomodada no se imaginaron que fuese a tal grado pues al dueño de dicho restaurante se le había clasificado como uno de los 10 ponis más influyentes de equestria, en ese instante el capitán del lugar salió a recibir a los tres ponis pues enseguida supo quién era el potro que acompañaba a Lyra y Octavia

– joven Allegretto que gusto verlo de nuevo, por aquí por favor, su hermano me pidió personalmente reservar la mejor mesa para usted y sus amigas -

Ambas ponis estaban completamente asombradas pues mientras que ellas pasarían directamente a la mesa unos minutos después de llegar al restaurante personalidades de gran importancia como Sapphire Shores, Fancy Pants, Hoity Toitty o Photo Finish tenían que esperar en el lobi por su mesa.

Allegretto que se percató del rostro de asombro de ambas ponis, dijo con una expresión de confianza

– no es nada haría cosas mil veces mejores por mi poni especial – para después lanzar una mirada sugerente a Lyra.

Su acto de galán habría salido perfecto si no fuera porque al voltear a ver a Lyra mientras caminaban hacia la mesa se estrelló con una de las columnas doradas que avía por todo el restaurantes

Para acto seguido escuchar las risas de sus acompañantes entonces la unicornio cian extendió su casco para ayudar al potro a levantarse mientras Octavia tapaba su boca para intentar esconder su risa mientras Allegretto solo intento esconder su vergüenza riendo y lanzándoles una mirada burlona a sus acompañantes como si quisiera hacerles pensar que todo estaba planeado, mientras dentro de su cabeza una pequeña voz decía

– idiota, idiota, idiota –

ya después del pequeño incidente los tres ponis se sentaron es su mesa la cual se hallaba cerca de un gran vitral desde el cual se podía ver el exterior del restaurante que daba hacia una de las zonas más elegantes de todo Canterlot y en la distancia se podía distinguir el Castillo de las princesas pero lo que más fascinaba a las dos acompañantes del potro era el mismo restaurante, con candelabros de cristal cortado que brillaban como si las mismas estrellas estuvieran dentro de ellos y los muros y columnas llenos de detalles y pinturas de un exquisito gusto sin mencionar la increíble estatua de hielo en forma de un poni arquero tensando su arco y flecha en medio de un circulo adornado con rosas en el centro del restaurante, se podía escucha también una delicada melodía que venía de una pequeña banda compuesta de varios violinistas que hacía que el degustar los deliciosos platillos de aquel lugar fuera todavía más agradable si eso era posible

Después de terminar de admirar el hermoso entorno los 3 ponis decidieron ver la carta cuando Allegretto se dio cuenta de que Lyra parecía algo incomoda leyendo la carta a lo cual este le pregunto

– Pasa algo señorita Lyra –

A lo que la unicornio respondió

– la verdad es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar tan refinado y no sé qué pedir –

Allegretto al escuchar eso decidió salir al socorro de su amada Lyra diciendo

– bien entonces que le parece si comemos una pizza eso es algo que seguro disfrutara – Octavia quien quería apoyar a su amiga asintió aunque en su rostro había una clara duda de si en un lugar como ese podían servir un platillo tan poco glamuroso

Allegretto noto las dudas de Octavia y solo sonrió para después llamar la atención del mesero

– Mesero puede traernos una pizza Nino´s Bellissima –

A lo cual el mesero solo asintió para después preguntarle

– desea algún vino señor –

Allegretto asintió

– si por favor tráiganos un Romanée-Conti –

El mesero termino de escribir la orden tras lo cual se retiró, los tres músicos comenzaron a conversar sobre los nervios de la audición entre otros temas al igual que bromeaban de vez en cuando así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Lyra interrumpió la charla

– disculpen chicos tengo que ir al tocador –

Para luego ponerse de pie.

Allegretto ya lo había decidido era hora de hablar con Lyra de cómo se sentía y nada iba a detenerlo o eso pensaba pues mientras el reunía valor, Octavia se percató de sus intenciones y aunque por un lado no quería arruinar la cena por otro sabía que ya avía dejado que Allegretto se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones pues sabía que Lyra ya tenía a Bonbon era mejor decírselo al potro antes de que fuera a mas aquella situación

– Allegretto debo decirte algo –

El potro volteo para mirar a la chelista

– escucha sé que sientes algo por Lyra y por eso me veo en la obligación de decirte que ella ya tiene a alguien a quien ama tanto que llega a ser irracional –

En ese momento el potro sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos

–y es algo serio –

Pregunto Allegretto en un tono serio que denotaba la esperanza de que fuera solo una mala broma por parte de Octavia, ilusiones que se desintegraron al oír decir a la poni de tierra

–si… llevan viviendo desde hace mucho tiempo juntas –

Esas palabras hicieron que el potro se sumiera en un profundo sentimiento de desesperación y soledad como era posible que la vida le jugara tan cruel broma dejarlo conocer a la poni de sus sueños solo para saber que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Octavia vio como el potro se derrumbó al escuchar esas palabras e intento consolarlo

–escucha Allegretto de cierto modo tienes suerte esa poni es un desastre en todos sentidos es holgazana, distraída, problemática tiene un extraña fijación por cosas sumamente extrañas y –

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar el potro la interrumpió diciendo

– no hables de esa forma de ella por favor Octavia –

Mientras es su rostro se dibujó una expresión de enfado.

En ese momento la unicornio cian regreso del tocador para ver la expresión seria y enfadada de Allegretto

–pasa algo –

Dijo Lyra a lo cual el corcel solo cambio rápidamente su expresión intentando disimular su tristeza y su enojo con una sonrisa

–No señorita Lyra solo que ya tardaron demasiado con nuestra orden y muero de hambre –

Lyra que no sabía nada sobre la charla de los dos ponis solo sonrió y dijo

– vamos no es para tanto –

Para después sentarse en la mesa nuevamente, Octavia por su parte decidió seguir el juego y no hacer ningún comentario de lo que avía pasado entre los dos.

Pasaron las horas mientras los 3 músicos cenaban y bebían pero en la cabeza del potro solo retumbaban las palabras de Octavia mientras comía aunque frente a Lyra disimulaba como si nada pasara hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa para los tres ponis ya que debían descansar para el largo día que les esperaba mañana, así que Allegretto llevo a las dos chicas ponis a su casa, en el camino se produjo un silencio incomodo pues el potro aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro por dentro avía un amargo sentimiento de decepción.

Al llegar a la casa de Octavia las 2 ponis descendieron seguidas por el potro que las acompañaba como todo un caballero hasta la entrada, Octavia fue la primera en despedirse poniendo un casco en el hombro de corcel en señal de apoyo tras lo cual se dirigió hacia su habitación Lyra por su parte se quedó atrás unos instantes y tras ver a Octavia desaparecer por la puerta miro a Allegretto para después decirle

–no sé qué paso entre ustedes dos pero espero que tú y Octavia sigan siendo amigos si te ofendió de algún modo hablare con ella pero no quiero que ustedes dos peleen-

El corcel estaba asombrado pues la unicornio avía notado su estado de ánimo pese a que intento disimularlo toda la velada

–No es lo que cree señorita Lyra, Octavia solo me dio malas noticias sobre algo importante para mí pero no se trata de ningún conflicto con ella –

Lyra se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras aunque aún se preocupó por Allegretto

– y que clase de malas noticias te dio –

A lo cual el potro solo respondió - solo una pequeña decepción nada de lo que deba preocuparse –

para después suspirar, en ese momento Lyra decidió abrazar al potro con una cálida sonrisa en señal de apoyo pero el potro se congelo al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la unicornio para después corresponder el abrazo y en ese momento cuando tenía a su amada poni entre sus brazos un poderoso deseo comenzó a nacer dentro de él quería besar a la hermosa poni pese a que dentro de su cabeza las palabras de Octavia todavía resonaban con fuerza, finalmente el deseo venció a la razón y Allegretto junto sus labio con los de Lyra la cual al sentir esto empujo al potro hacia atrás cayendo este fuera del marco de la entrada, se incorporó rápidamente para intentar justificarse cuando la puerta se estrelló en su rostro empujada por Lyra con tal fuerza que dejo noqueado al potro por un largo rato.

**Notas del autor**

**la pizza Nino´s Bellissima es un platillo real y es considerada la pizza mas cara del mundo.**

** Romanée-Conti es un vino tambien real y a igual que la pizza Nino´s Bellissima tambien en uno de los productos de consumo mas caros del mundo puedes leer sobre estos articulos en internet y darte un facepan al ver en que se gastan el dinero los mas ricos ¡Como los odio!.**


	5. capítulo 5 Dulces

**Dulces**

Era la mañana en la que las dos artistas se marchaban a Canterlot y se podía ver en la estación de ponyville a Bonbon y a Vinyl despidiéndose de ambas mientras el tren se alejaba, Bonbon agitaba una de sus patas delanteras de un lado a otro mientras veía como el transporte en el que iba su amada poni especial se alejaba cada vez más y mientras miraba esto, una sensación de tristeza crecía en su corazón, fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de Vinyl la cual permanecía estática a su lado.

\- Sé que es difícil verla partir, yo siento lo mismo cuando Octavia se va, pero no te preocupes recuerda siempre que ella te ama –

Bonbon asintió mientras la unicornio fiestera le sonreía a la par que continuaba – Ey además ve lo desde el lado positivo chica, podrás hacer fiestas todas las noches y subirle a los wub al máximo sin que nadie te moleste –

Bonbon solo se rio para después decir

–Así que por eso desde que comienza el otoño hasta la primavera siempre tienes bolsas debajo de los ojos, creo que debo acusar a alguien con cierta chelista –

La unicornio de pelaje blanco sonrió para después decir sínicamente

\- Oh vamos si no aprovecho el tiempo que está ausente como esperas que me divierta, además yo no tengo la culpa de que tavi sea tan estirada –

Bonbon al escuchar las sínicas palabras de su amiga comenzó a reír, Vinyl por su parte primero la miro un tanto confundida y después acompaño las risas de la repostera con las suyas por algunos minutos tras los cuales bonbon dijo

– Pero debe ser difícil para ti que ella se valla desde principios del otoño hasta el final del invierno–

La alocada unicornio al escuchar esto detuvo lentamente sus risas para después responder

\- si un poco pero que se le va a hacer tavi es una gran chelista de Canterlot y eso, así que no me queda más que esperarla y mientras pasarlo bien, de echo esta noche nos vamos de fiesta Bonbon-

La poni de tierra al escuchar esto negó con la cabeza - ni hablar Vinyl tengo todavía que preparar muchos dulces para el festival además tus fiestas son demasiado alocadas para mí –

Vinyl contesto a esta negativa con una expresión apática y rezongona –Oh vamos Bonbon todavía faltan tres días para eso además Lyra me pidió que te cuidara de ese tal Morfeo y después de todas las veces que me ha salvado el pellejo cuando eh andado de resaca, sería la peor amiga del mundo si no cumpliera con esto-

La unicornio color crema solo se llevó un casco a la cara para después decir

–Vinyl ese tal Morfeo no existe Octavia solo le dijo a Lyra que yo" me avía separado de los brazos de Morfeo" porque… –

pero antes de que terminara la oración fue interrumpida por la DJ –así que tavi también sabia de esto – para acto seguido juntar su mirada a la de Bonbon pegando su rostro al de ella para continuar – así que es cierto ahora ni loca te quito los ojos de encima y como ese descarado poni roba novias se aparezca lo moleré a golpes y tu Bonbon ni creas que podrás volver a tu vida de casanova como cuando vivías sola ahora sales con mi mejor amiga así que no te lo voy a permitir –

Bonbon no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero al fin entendía porque Lyra y Vinyl eran tan buenas amigas ambas eran igual de descerebradas para todo lo que fuera cultura general y lo que parecía todavía peor para la poni repostera es que ahora no podría quitarse a Vinyl de encima en los siguientes 3 meses lo cual para ella era una pesadilla echa realidad, pues aunque la poni en cuestión le agradaba, también era más que consiente de que su hiperactiva y fiestera compañera la arrastraría a una vida social para la cual ella no estaba preparada

– bien será mejor que nos pongamos en camino – dijo la unicornio color blanca a lo cual Bonbon pregunto – adónde vamos –

\- obviamente a tu casa Bonbon- en ese momento a la poni de rizos bicolor se le dibujo en la cara una expresión de horror y con voz temblorosa pregunto –¿po… po… por porque a mi casa Vinyl? –

A lo cual la DJ contesto

–me quedare contigo toda la tarde para asegurarme de que nadie ande rondando y como vea a alguien con quien estés coqueteando lo mato, si escuchaste bien lo mato –

Era obvio que Vinyl se estaba tomando demasiado enserio su papel como protectora, lo cual en dicha poni era hasta comprensible, pues bonbon recordaba la vez en la que la unicornio se deshizo en llanto de felicidad solo porque Octavia le avía regalado la mitad de un sándwich que ya no quería en el desayuno, pero bonbon no podía permitir que la Dj interrumpiera su día a día así que rápidamente pensó en un pretexto para que Vinyl regresara a su casa.

– escucha Vinyl sería emmm muy agradable tenerte de visita en mi casa pero tengo que abrir mi tienda de golosinas así que porque no vas a tu casa a descansar un rato y luego nos vemos para comer –

La Dj entonces contesto – bien te ayudare hoy en tu tienda – fue entonces cuando Bonbon conoció lo que de verdad significaba la palabra terror pues ya se podía imaginar a Vinyl golpeando a sus clientes que para terminar de rematar la aterradora escena eran en su mayoría potrillos, lo cual muy probablemente no le importaría a la DJ de puños rápidos, fue entonces cuando una poni rosa e hiperactiva llego a la escena con globos atados a su espalda y confeti saliendo de una pequeña mochila que traía en el costado – hola Vinyl, bonbon como están que hacen ¿algo divertido? Puedo participar – para acto seguido mostrarles una gran sonrisa a ambas ponis

–hola Pinkie como estas - dijo Bonbon mientras Vinyl solo extendió uno de sus cascos para chocarlo con el de la poni rosa la cual comenzó a hablar con gran fluidez y velocidad –bueno en realidad estaba buscando a Vinyl porque como saben dentro de 3 días es la carrera de otoño y estaba preparando una fiesta para después de esta y necesito música así que enseguida pensé en Vinyl – la unicornio al oír la palabra fiesta enseguida volteo hacia la alocada poni rosa para decir

– ¡claro! haremos el mejor reventón que se haya visto en ponyville desde hace mucho tiempo – así ambas ponis comenzaron a planear el evento y mientras las dos fiesteras hablaban Bonbon vio una oportunidad de escapar de su obsesiva centinela, así que con movimientos tan gráciles y sigilosos que harían parecer a los mejores agentes de infiltración de Equestria como torpes y obesos hipopótamos, Bonbon logro salir del lugar sin que la DJ lo notara.

Momentos después cuando Pinkie y Vinyl discutían sobre que música sería mejor para la fiesta a Pinkie se le ocurrió algo

– Oye y si Lyra toca mañana antes de que comience la carrera, un poco con su arpa eso sería genial y si tú convences a Octavia para que la acompañe sé que eso le encantara a todos los ponis, será divertido y cultural será divercultural –

En ese momento de la nada se escuchó la voz a lo lejos de Applejack gritar

– sabes que esta palabra no existe verdad Pinkie –

Ambas ponis voltearon a todos lados un momento para intentar descubrir el origen de la voz y unos instantes después y tras no hallar a Applejack decidieron continuar la conversación

– lo siento Pinkie, pero eso no será posible tanto Tavi como Lyra están en Canterlot, fueron a hacer una audición para una sinfónica o algo así, verdad Bonbon –

Dijo la Dj pero al no escuchar contestación alguna de la poni color crema, la unicornio volteo a su costado derecho solo para percatarse que su amiga avía escapado sin que ella lo notase

– ¡BONBON! – grito la Dj mientras miraba en todas direcciones para hallar a la fugitiva repostera, para acto seguido salir corriendo con una expresión de enojo en dirección a casa de la poni de rizos bicolor, para unos segundos después regresar con Pinkie y con una voz calmada y serena decirle - bueno terminamos de decidir esto luego Pinkie, tengo que buscar a Bonbon –

Para después volver a dibujar en su rostro enojo y salir corriendo nuevamente gritando

– ¡BONBON! -

En ese instante en otro punto del pueblo se podía ver a la poni color crema y rizos rosas y azules abriendo su pequeña tienda de dulces, poniendo todo en orden y preparándose para recibir a sus clientes mientras en su rostro había una mirada triste pues mientras hacia sus tareas recordaba como Lyra siempre le ayudaba con su negocio haciendo el aseo o acomodando las estanterías e incluso en las épocas malas en las que el negocio iba mal tocaba su arpa para atraer a los clientes, para la poni color crema ya se avía echo costumbre que ambas realizaran estas tareas y hacerlas se avía convertido en algo divertido y ameno para Bonbon, pero esta vez tendría que hacerlas sola lo cual muy pronto se tornó pesado y monótono

\- sin duda Lyra ha cambiado mucho mi vida - se dijo así misma Bonbon mientras comenzaba a recordar la época antes de que Lyra apareciera en su vida, como sus días se resumían en atender su negocio casi todo el día para luego al anochecer cenar sola y en completo silencio para después ir a la cama, también recordaba que era una poni solitaria que rara vez convivía con otros ponis más allá de sus clientes y aunque gracias al atractivo natural que poseía avía echo que varios ponis tanto yeguas como machos intentaran salir con ella, esta simplemente los rechazaba pues prefería centrar sus energías en su negocio.

\- ¿cómo es que tú me cambiaste tanto? – se preguntó a repostera.

Pero en ese momento fue sacada de sus pensamientos regresándola al presente por un poni que ella creía que ya no vería más por su tienda pero para su sorpresa ahí estaba de nuevo

– Hola Bonbon como estas – pregunto el corcel, Bonbon que ya se imaginaba las intenciones de semental solo camino hacia una estantería intentando no mirar al poni – bien caramell hace años que no te veía por aquí –

el potro de color caramelo y crin café con unas herraduras como cutie mark sonría de forma picara para después decir – bueno y como querías que me acercara con esa unicornio sádica que tienes por pareja – bonbon al oír esto, se molestó un poco tras lo cual respondió –bueno si no hicieras comentarios fuera de lugar ella no te abría echo lo que te hizo – caramell replico – cuál de todas las cosas que me ha hecho, lo del balde en la cabeza, la patada en los emmm bueno tú sabes dónde o el hecho de que me arrojara al interior de un barril para después clavar la tapa y lanzarlo por el rio – a lo cual la poni terrestre respondió – pues si no hubieras estado intentando besarme esa vez del incidente del barril nada habría pasado –a lo cual el potro se defendió – y como iba a saber que tú y ella avían comenzado a salir, además fue excesivo sabias que ese rio en concreto terminaba en una cascada, enorme creí que moriría cuando sentí como el barril cayó en picada además cuando finalmente pude salir de él tuve que caminar por 5 días para regresar a ponyville, "CINCO DIAS" – bonbon en ese momento comenzó a reír tras lo cual dijo – bueno a los mujeriegos siempre les termina yendo mal –

En ese instante caramell se paró junto a la poni terrestre para abrasarla por detrás – pues si no me hubieras rechazado yo no habría buscado consuelo en patas de otras –

Bonbon enseguida se zafo de los cascos del corcel y camino rápidamente lejos de su alcance mientras este decía –por cierto Bonbon escuche decir a esa poni como se llama vilim, villi, vinyl creo, que Lyra estaría fuera un par de meses –

Bonbon que ya intuía por donde iban las intenciones del casanova dijo – bueno salió con Octavia esta mañana pero seguro regresa en cualquier momento –

esperaba que esa pequeña mentira lograra ahuyentar al semental cuando de pronto un segundo "cliente" entro lo cual lejos de tranquilizar a la poni terrestre la preocupo aún más ya que era otra poni que tampoco esperaba volver a ver – bonbon he venido ah hic… recuperarte –en ese instante la poni de color rosa con crin morada con una cutie mark en forma de unas uvas y una fresa, entro en la tienda era obvio que había estado bebiendo algún tipo de licor pues el penetrante aroma del alcohol emanaba de ella, bonbon rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella para decirle – Berry punch mira como estas vete a casa en este instante - a lo cual la intoxicada poni respondió – no Bonbon yo tengo que dessssiirte que teeee quero digo quiero y eh venido a recuperar tu amor – para después dirigirse hasta caramell – y tu aléjate de ella es mía – para acto seguido darle un golpe en la cabeza con una caja que había a la mano derribándolo detrás del mostrador fuera del alcance de todos, la poni color crema no podía creer su mala suerte apenas avían pasado unas horas tras la partida de Lyra y ya tenía a estos dos molestando de nuevo.

Una vez más sonó la campanilla de la entrada y bonbon solo podía rezar para que fuera un cliente normal y que no malinterpretara las cosas al ver a la intoxicada poni y al mujeriego corcel.

Entonces vio con alivio que se trataba de Dinky la pequeña hija de su amiga ditzy la cual regularmente compraba caramelos con Bonbon, Dinky entonces llamo a su acompañante que hizo que Bonbon se inquietara nuevamente pues aunque no era un pretendiente simplemente no le agradaba la presencia de este poni de tierra, al entrar en la tienda las dos ponis que ya hacían en ella se inquietaron ante la presencia del corcel pues aunque a primera vista parecía un potro ordinario, con un pelaje de color obscuro muy uniforme y una crin lacia y larga color blanca había algo muy inquietante en él, pues en su rostro ya hacían dos ojos color amarillos en los que se podía sentir la carencia de todo sentimiento pues su mirada era fría y siniestra al punto de que si no fuera porque su dueño ya hacía de pie frente a ellas ambas podría pensar que estaba mirando los ojos de un cadáver y el oscuro adorno que traía en su pecho no ayudaba nada al potro pues este era un reloj de bolsillo color negro con runas rojas brillantes como las brasas del mismo tártaro que aterraban a quien se atrevía a mirarlo por más de un par de segundos, ya que muchos que lo habían hecho aseguraban escuchar unas siniestras voces y llantos provenientes del aterrador artefacto el cual el potro portaba con una cadena negra que usaba como collar y para terminar el conjunto siniestro una cutie mark que nadie podía entender pues parecía una extraña runa o letra de un idioma que simplemente en Equestria no existía, todo aquello hacía de este cliente alguien inquietante, Bonbon no podía entender como ditzy le permitía quedarse en su casa y mucho menos estar cerca de su querida hija cuando los demás pobladores le rehuían.

Dinky que al igual que su madre no temía al corcel le pregunto – que crees que debería comprar Zeon no sé por cual decidirme – el corcel de aspecto inquietante solo respondió – no lo sé Dinky pero recuerda que tu madre solo te permitió comprar una pequeña bolsa así que escoge bien –

para después comenzar a vagar por la tienda saliendo del rango de visión de las dos ponis y la potrilla quienes solo lo vieron perderse entre los estantes, pasaron unos minutos y bonbon ya avía logrado que Berry se fuera a casa mientras que caramell seguía en el suelo detrás del mostrador cuando la pequeña potrilla regreso con una pequeña bolsita de papel no más grande que una cartera llena de gomitas de colores, Bonbon estaba cobrando a la pequeña niña cuando caramell se reincorporo para darse cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña – oh hola pequeña eres la hija de Derpy ¿verdad? – la potrilla en ese instante mostro una cara de enojo – mi mama se llama Ditzy – pues le molestaba que llamaran a su madre con ese apodo el cual algunos crueles ponis le avían puesto en forma de insulto por la forma de sus ojos y lo torpe que era – lo siento pequeña es que se me Sali… – pero antes de que terminara la frase una sombra lo cubrió y en ese instante la sangre del despistado potro se congelo mientras empalidecía pues en ese momento logro ver al portador de dicha sombra, el potro de aspecto inquietante que regresaba al mostrador con una bolsa de golosinas en el hocico, caramell comenzó a respirar de forma agitada pues avía oído lo que le avía pasado al último poni que se avía atrevido a llamar a Ditzy por su apodo en presencia de Zeon, este aun hacía en el hospital de ponyville en estado crítico y respirando con ayuda de máquinas después de casi un mes, que el potro de aspecto siniestro estuviera libre era simplemente un misterio que probablemente caramell resolvería siendo la siguiente víctima.

Caramell intento excusarse frente a Zeon diciendo – yo no quise… de… decir eso simplemente… se me escapo – pero Zeon continuo avanzando hacia el cada vez más aterrado poni, este sentía como si con cada paso que daba Zeon su propia vida se acortara más y tenía la inquietante sensación de que las sombras de cada esquina de la tienda comenzaban a acercarse a el de forma amenazante como si en cualquier momento fuesen a abalanzarse sobre el para destrozarlo.

Entonces Zeon se detuvo frente al poni para dejar en el mostrador la pequeña bolsa de golosinas que traía y luego dijo – Dinky señorita Bonbon podrían salir un momento de la tienda necesito intercambiar unas palabras con este patán – en ese instante caramell sintió que era su final sabía que apenas las dos yeguas salieran de la tienda el terminaría igual o peor que aquel tipo del que avía escuchado, bonbon pensó por un momento en negarse y pedirle al potro que se calmara pero al mirarlo el mismo terror que paralizaba a caramell la intimido a ella mientras la potrilla intento llamar la atención del potro color negro – vamos Zeon tampoco lo hizo apropósito – pero el potro simplemente dijo – tranquila Dinky apenas termine con esto iremos a jugar al parque – tras lo cual le lanzo una sonrisa a la potrilla.

Ambas ponis se dispusieron a salir de la tienda cuando caramell reunió las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para aferrarse a Bonbon entonces se escuchó un estruendoso golpe en la entrada que hizo que los cuatro ponis voltearan.

Vinyl finalmente entraba de nuevo en escena para acto seguido enfurecerse al ver a caramell abrasando a Bonbon – aja conque por eso desapareciste bonbon para verte con este – dijo la DJ que era completamente ajena al problema que había en la tienda, para acto seguido correr hacia bonbon para separarla del potro tembloroso y arrastrarlo hacia la entrada de la tienda donde lo lanzo hacia el exterior para luego decir – si te atreves a regresar te las veras conmigo – en ese instante caramell miro a la DJ como un ángel enviado por la mismísima Celestia para salvarlo y este no iba a desperdiciar tal regalo de la diosa, en una fracción de segundo el potro huyo de la escena mientras la Dj lo miraba algo extrañada pues si bien lo había sacado a rastras de la tienda no creía que fuera para que corriera como lo hizo, la unicornio no se enteraba de que acababa de salvarle la vida al mujeriego poni y tampoco es que le interesara, en ese momento volteo a donde ya hacían bonbon y sus dos clientes cuando se encontró con la fría e inquietante mirada de Zeon quien le dijo – tenía un asunto que tratar con ese patán, vinyl – para después suspirar – bueno supongo que no importa ya lo volveré a ver más pronto de lo que él cree, en fin vamos Dinky – tras lo cual dejo una moneda en el mostrador para después comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de la tienda mientras su pequeña acompañante le decía –no ibas a lastimarlo verdad – a lo cual Zeon respondió con una fingida sinceridad – como crees Dinky yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así – para después lanzar una sínica sonrisa tras lo cual ambos ponis desaparecieron tras la puerta.

Finalmente volvía a reinar la paz en la tienda de bonbon y aunque sabía que Vinyl estaba molesta por su huida prefería tener a la furiosa DJ cerca de ella que a esos 3 ponis.

Vinyl en ese instante rompió el breve silencio que se formó en la tienda diciendo – y bien bonbon espero una buena excusa para ese abraso que te estaba dando aquel poni – a lo cual bonbon respondió no me estaba abrasando Vinyl me estaba usando de escudo y no te preocupes no creo que lo volvamos a ver por aquí en un buen rato, incluso me atrevería a apostar que caramell saldrá de ponyville por un largo tiempo – para después mirar a Vinyl y reír, la DJ no entendía muy bien las palabras de la poni terrestre pero decidió tomarlas como ciertas

–¿bien en que te puedo ayudar? - dijo Vinyl a lo cual Bonbon respondió – mmm atiende el mostrador en lo que yo relleno los estantes – la DJ asintió y ambas comenzaron a trabajar, así paso el día que para la buena suerte de Bonbon ya no le dio más sorpresas, solo algunos clientes unos pequeños malentendidos entre Vinyl y algunos ponis que sonreían a bonbon mientras les daba su cambio pero por lo demás el día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad más, así que la poni terrestre de crin bicolor se sentó detrás del mostrador, mientras pensaba en aquellos lejanos días en que conoció a Lyra…


	6. Capítulo 6 Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Mientras Bonbon se encontraba sentada frente al mostrador comenzó a rememorar esos días hace 5 años, en que conoció a Lyra, aun recordaba cómo era otra de esas mañanas tranquilas de primavera en ponyville en la cual ella avía decidido ir a las orillas del bosque Everfree pues avía escuchado de algunas ponis que cerca del tenebroso bosque crecían plantas de menta en abundancia y a ella se le había ocurrido hacer unos dulces con dicha planta sin mencionar que alejarse del pueblo ese día sería de gran ayuda para no ver a Berry punch o a Caramell, pues el día anterior los había rechazado a ambos y lo último que necesitaba era encontrárselos.

Así que la poni de risos bicolor salió muy temprano esa mañana y antes de que los primeros rayos de sol se asomaran ella ya se encontraba buscando dichas plantas cuando de pronto vio unas de buen aspecto tras un pequeño montículo de hojas, se aproximó rápidamente para tomarlas, cuando de pronto al pisar el montículo este se hundió pues debajo de él había un agujero de al menos 3 metros de profundidad por el cual la repostera cayo. Unos instantes tras reincorporarse ya dentro del agujero, se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada pues con su apenas 1.67 de estatura y eso poniéndose en dos patas, jamás lograría alcanzar el borde del agujero.

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales la poni intento desesperadamente salir mientras veía a través del agujero como el sol cambiaba lentamente de posición hasta que llego el atardecer, en ese momento comenzó a nacer en ella un sentimiento de terror, pues al ser incapaz de salir de dicho problema y viviendo sola nadie sabría que algo malo pasaba hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y el que se encontrara tan lejos del pueblo, más el hecho de que casi todos temían acercarse a Everfree hacia inútil que intentara gritar pues nadie la oiría, pero entonces cuando la esperanza se desvanecía una unicornio color cian de crin verde claro y una raya ligeramente pintada de color blanca y ojos color miel se acercó al agujero para después asomarse en el con una mirada expectante, la cual cambio por una de extraña fascinación al ver a Bonbon dentro

– oye estas bien, porque estas en mi trampa – dijo la unicornio a lo cual Bonbon respondió – trampa, así que tu hiciste este agujero, sácame de aquí ahora –

Para acto seguido lanzarle una mirada furiosa a la unicornio cian, la yegua en ese momento se percató del enojo de Bonbon, así que lanzo rápidamente una cuerda que tenía ya preparada para capturar a su presa, bonbon se aferró a ella con su boca tras lo cual la unicornio tiro de ella con su magia, logrando sacar a la encolerizada poni. Después de sacarla de la trampa la unicornio intento disculparse con Bonbon pero esta quien estaba sumamente molesta solo camino unos pasos hacia las plantas que buscaba para luego arrancarlas con su hocico tras lo cual comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo mientras la unicornio de ojos color miel intentaba en vano disculparse, pues Bonbon solo respondía a sus palabras con silencio, así que la unicornio solo continuo caminando en silencio detrás de Bonbon con la esperanza de que se dignara a responderle de alguna forma.

Despues de algunas horas hasta que las dos ponis llegaron a la casa de Bonbon y esta abrió la puerta para entrar. La unicornio cian al ver esto comenzó de nuevo su intento de disculparse con la repostera pero Bonbon quien aún seguía muy molesta simplemente cerro de golpe la puerta en la cara de la unicornio dejando a dicha poni con la palabra en la boca, Así que la poni color cian se tuvo que retirar sin lograr la tan ansiada aceptación de sus disculpas.

Ya dentro Bonbon quien se encontraba agotada por los anteriores sucesos decidió dejar su idea del nuevo dulce para el siguiente día poniendo las plantas de menta en un contenedor donde se conservaría perfectamente y tras cenar un poco de heno se dirigió a la cama para descansar y olvidar el horrible día que había pasado y a la poni responsable.

Llego la mañana siguiente y Bonbon comenzó con su rutina diaria como cada día en su hasta ahora monótona vida, levantarse, desayunar algo ligero y leer un poco hasta que llegara el medio día para disponerse a abrir su pequeña tienda, para ella era grato no tener que levantarse tan temprano a abrir el negocio pues la mayoría de sus clientes estaban toda la mañana en el colegio, así que podía abrir al medio día con tranquilidad y tener todo listo en una hora para cuando salían del colegio todo los potrillos.

Así que Bonbon salió de su casa y preparo su tienda como de costumbre tras lo cual se sentó detrás del mostrador tomando un libro que guardaba detrás de este para entretenerse mientras esperaba a sus clientes, parecía que iba a ser otro día tranquilo en la monótona vida de la poni terrestre, cuando de pronto de detrás del mostrador apareció la unicornio que el día anterior había convertido un simple paseo para recolectar ingredientes en una prueba de supervivencia.

– ¡que henos haces aquí! – dijo molesta Bonbon a lo cual la poni color cian respondió – emmm bueno vine a comprar unos caramelos… si eso es – tras lo cual tomo una pequeña bolsa decorada que en su interior llevaba un surtido de varias golosinas de distintos colores, Bonbon quien estaba molesta con la presencia de la poni solo le dijo – bien llévatelas y no vuelvas –

la unicornio entonces dijo – oh vamos acaso eres así de descortés con todos tus clientes – a lo cual Bonbon respondió – la mayoría de mis clientes no intentan matarme tirándome por un agujero – la unicornio solo respondió tirándose hacia atrás y encogiéndose para luego decir – no intentaba matar a nadie, por si no te diste cuenta avía paja adentro del agujero, además si tarde tanto en encontrarte fue porque estaba revisando las otras trampas – Bonbon al escuchar esto dejo ver el su rostro una vena muy marcada mientras preguntaba –¿entonces hiciste más de esos hoyos? – para acto seguido lanzarle una mirada asesina a la unicornio quien solo se le ocurrió responder – emm si y de echo es interesante el número de ponis que caen en este tipo concreto de trampas, sabias que hay una cebra viviendo en aquel bosque – tras decir esto la unicornio soltó una pequeña risa tímida

– y eso que tiene de gracioso – grito la enfurecida repostera tras lo cual la poni color cian solo se encogió aún más para después excusarse

–bueno es una gran forma de conocer gente, ¿creo? – Bonbon que en ese momento exhibió un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho muy enojada dijo muy decidida.

–tu estas mal de la cabeza, llamare a un hospital para que te den tratamiento o te encierren de por vida, realmente lo necesitas – por su parte la unicornio no sabía que hacer o decir pues era obvio que en este punto la repostera estaba a unos instantes de golpearla, pero en ese momento se escuchó la campañilla de la puerta que anunciaba que algún poni avía entrado a la tienda, Bonbon que no le quitaba de encima la mirada a la asustada unicornio dijo, – bienvenidos en que les puedo ayudar –

Para después escuchar la voz de una yegua - a así que aquí estabas Lyra, dijiste que no tardarías nada y nos acompañarías a comer y te encontramos comprando golosinas – al voltear Bonbon se percató de quienes eran sus nuevos clientes, Vinyl y Octavia esta última era quien había llamado la atención de la unicornio cian, en ese instante Bonbon entendió que ambas ponis buscaban a la unicornio que estaba en el piso cubriéndose con los cascos la cara.

– ¿Así que esta poni demente es su amiga? – pregunto Bonbon a lo cual Vinyl contesto con una sonrisa mientras Octavia dijo – así que de nuevo a metido la pata esta tonta friki, esta vez que fue, sabes que no importa, escucha Bonbon lo que sea que haya roto te prometo que te lo pagara, así tenga que convertirla en tu esclava – Bonbon miro a la chelista y respondió – no rompió nada, ayer tu amiguita construyo un montón de trampas por todo Everfree y para mi mala suerte caí en una de ellas, estuve casi once horas adentro de un mugriento agujero por su culpa –

Lyra al escuchar esto respondió – no es verdad solo construí 5 trampas y no fue en todo el bosque solo en el límite – en ese momento Octavia golpeo la cabeza de Lyra con su casco para después sujetarla y comenzar a agitarla –cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de hacer tonterías Lyra esta es exactamente la razón por la que todos en la Orquesta de la academia de música creen que estás loca – Vinyl que estaba ahí observando como Octavia regañaba a Lyra se limitaba a reírse mientras veía la cómica escena, tras lo cual se dirigió a donde estaba Bonbon – enserio lo sentimos Bonbon, Lyra es algo extraña algunas veces pero créeme cuando te digo que nunca lastimaría a nadie y menos apropósito – Bonbon miro a la unicornio cian quien aún era agitada de atrás hacia adelante por la chelista con gran fuerza para después regresar la mirada hacia Vinyl – muy bien te creo –

en ese momento Octavia soltó a una mareada Lyra para intervenir en la conversación de Vinyl y la repostera - créeme Bonbon cuando te digo que mantendré a esta tonta friki alejada de ti solo no la denuncies a la guardia, te prometo que no volverás a verla – la poni de tierra quien veía genuina preocupación en los ojos de Octavia por la loca poni color cian asintió mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa –bien entonces nos vamos –dijo la chelista mientras arrastraba ala unicornio fuera de la tienda, en ese instante Lyra quien se soltó momentáneamente de las pesuñas de su amiga corrió nuevamente hacia el mostrador para encontrarse con el rostro de Bonbon y decirle – entonces aceptas mis disculpas – la poni color crema vio en Lyra un genuino sentimiento de arrepentimiento, así que después de un pequeño suspiro, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo – muy bien acepto tus disculpas –

En ese momento el rostro de Lyra se ilumino y una gran sonrisa apareció en ella, pero entonces fue tomada por el cuello por Octavia para de nuevo intentar sacarla del establecimiento – vamos no quiero que agás algo tonto de nuevo que haga replantearse a Bonbon su decisión de perdonarte – para después jalar de ella

\- espera Octavia, escucha Bonbon déjame hacer algo por ti por favor – mientras decía esto forcejeaba con su amiga chelista quien la jalaba por la cintura mientras ella se sostenía con sus cascos de la puerta del negocio, bonbon solo negó con la cabeza para después decir – no te preocupes no necesitas hacer nada excepto dejar de hacer locuras –

Pero Lyra quien seguía aferrándose con fuerza al marco de la entrada dijo - por favor si no, no podre sentirme en paz conmigo misma – Bonbon contesto –es que no se me ocurre nada que pudieras hacer – a lo cual la unicornio se entristeció tras oír esto, pero unos instantes después sonrió y una mirada de decisión se marcó en su rostro – ya se, afuera tienes un cartel que dice que mañana se regalaran muestras gratis al público –

Bonbon asintió – así es el negocio anda un poco flojo esta temporada pero que quieres hacer tu –

Lyra respondió - mira soy estudiante de la academia de música, que te parece si toco un poco en el evento para amenizar el ambiente – bonbon no estaba muy segura de la idea pues si la poni color cian usaba su instrumento como su sentido común era obvio que sería un desastre, pero la mirada que Lyra tenía en el rostro hizo entender a bonbon que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta, sin mencionar que el marco de la puerta donde Lyra estaba aferrada para que sus amigas no se la llevaran estaba cediendo y bonbon no necesitaba un gasto extra –muy bien acepto – dijo la repostera con un tono de resignación tras lo cual la unicornio sonrió para después ceder finalmente ante los intentos de sacarla de la tienda por parte de Octavia y Vinyl, al soltarse las 3 amigas salieron disparadas hacia el muro de la tienda que estaba enfrente de la de Bonbon, esta entonces sonrió levemente ante la graciosa escena tras lo cual escucho a Lyra desde la calle gritar –¡entonces nos vemos mañana! – Bonbon se asomó a la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta para despedir a las 3 ponis mientras miraba a Lyra a la vez que sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho.

Después de la visita de las 3 artistas el día trascurrió como de costumbre, algunos clientes, un nuevo intento por parte de Caramell para que Bonbon aceptara una cita con él, pero aparte de eso el día avía sido tranquilo como cada día en la vida de Bonbon hasta ahora.

Ya de nuevo en su casa Bonbon estaba en la cocina preparando los dulces que daría al día siguiente como muestras mientras pensaba en aquella unicornio, "es muy extraña" se dijo a sí misma para luego pensar, "seguro que en este momento está metiéndose en más líos" para luego sonreír, en ese instantes se sonrojo tras lo cual aclaro su garganta mientras se preguntaba porque no podía olvidar a esa loca potra que tantas penurias le había hecho pasar, Así la repostera continuo su tarea para luego cenar algo tras lo cual fue a dormir pues al día siguiente le esperaba mucho trabajo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ponyville mientras como ya era costumbre Bonbon se levantaba para desayunar y darse un baño pero esta vez cambio un poco la rutina pues se puso una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco rojo con un moño del mismo color en el cuello tras lo cual se dirigió a la tienda con la esperanza de que Lyra se hubiera olvidado del tema de tocar, lo cual aparentemente no avía pasado pues cuando llego a su pequeño negocio la unicornio ya la esperaba con su instrumento al lado.

–Buenos días Bonbon – dijo la poni color cian a lo cual la poni terrestre respondió amablemente – buenos días Lyra veo que llegaste temprano, como supiste que abría a esta hora, no me parece que te lo haya dicho –

Lyra sonrió - supongo que solo lo adivine – bonbon que en ese momento aún no estaba muy convencida de la actuación de la poni, solo miro a la unicornio para luego suspirar en tono de resignación y dentro de sí misma solo esperaba que la poni pudiese tocar aunque fuera una melodía medianamente bien para que no ahuyentara a sus potenciales clientes.

Bonbon comenzó a preparar todo para el evento colocando una mesa fuera de la tienda y decorándola con algunas serpentinas y globos para luego poner una charola con varias golosinas de distintos sabores y colores mientras Lyra afinaba su arpa, todo parecía estar listo para comenzar, Bonbon se puso detrás de la mesa entonces le dio la señal a Lyra para que comenzara con su interpretación rezando porque fuera aceptable y cerrando los ojos.

Pero de pronto paso lo impensable, Bonbon comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía en arpa que parecía interpretada por los mismos ángeles, abrió los ojos y de pronto su corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos pues Lyra era la razón de esta maravillosa melodía y al mirarla, Bonbon no podía creer que fuera la misma unicornio que dos días antes la hubiera hecho pasar tan malos ratos en un agujero, al ver el rostro de la yegua este expresaba pasión y compromiso y parecía emanar una aura de tranquilidad y hasta su propia magia con la que tocaba su arpa parecía resplandecer como si los mismísimos rayos del sol emanaran de ella, entonces bonbon se percató que no parecía ser la única que notaba esto, pues en pocos minutos varios ponis comenzaron a ser atraídos por la hermosa e hipnotizan te melodía.

Muchos de los ponis atraídos por la música comenzaron a tomar los dulces de la mesa para después continuar disfrutando la música, Bonbon estaría completamente satisfecha si no fuera porque ella también era presa del ambiente hipnotizan te pero a diferencia de los demás ponis ella con lo que avía quedado embelesada era con la poni que tocaba tan hermosa canción pues aunque intentaba alejar la mirada de Lyra parecía casi imposible para ella.

En ese momento Bonbon sintió una pesuña en su espalda que finalmente la libero de su trance; al voltear completamente sonrojada pudo darse cuenta de que eran las dos amigas de Lyra

–hola Bonbon veo que las cosas están saliendo bien, estaba algo preocupada – dijo Octavia mientras Vinyl le contestaba – te dije que estaría bien, debes dejar de sobreproteger a Lyra – Octavia entonces mostro en su rostro una ligera mueca de molestia – y como esperas que no me preocupe por ella salió a las 6 de la mañana pese a que le dijimos que la dulcería abría hasta medio día – bonbon al escuchar eso se quedó boquiabierta, tras lo cual volteo hacia la unicornio cian para luego pensar, "entonces ella estuvo sentada en la puerta de la tienda por casi 6 horas" en ese momento y aunque ni siquiera la propia bonbon entendía porque, en ella nació un sentimiento especial por la artista.

Todo iba bien los ponis comenzaban a llegar cada vez más rápido y varios inclusa entraban a la tienda para comprar golosinas, bonbon no podía estar más feliz pero de pronto apareció frente a ella un poni al cual pensaba no vería en mucho tiempo

–Hola hermosa Bonbon - dijo el corcel tras lo cual el lanzo un guiño y una sonrisa engreída a la yegua color crema

–hola Caramell como estas – pregunto bonbon mientras desviaba la vista – bueno no tan bien pues te niegas a darme tu corazón, pero no pienso rendirme – tras decir eso intento robarle un beso a la repostera pero de pronto se escuchó el arpa de Lyra desafinar para acto seguido ver como un balde de madera golpeaba en la cabeza a caramell dejándolo inconsciente – Oh por Celestia que torpe soy – dijo la unicornio cian mientras es su cara se podía ver claramente una expresión de odio puro hacia el corcel, era más que evidente que había lanzado el balde apropósito en un arranque de celos con toda la intención de lastimar a dicho poni para acto seguido continuar tocando mientras ponis enfermeros se llevaban al inconsciente Caramell.

El día continuo para alegría de Bonbon con gran aceptación por parte de los ponis quienes empezaron a agolparse en manadas en la mesa de muestras y en el mostrador de la tienda, el trabajo empezaba a superar a bonbon quien tenía que correr de un punto a otro, jamás en todo el tiempo en que había tenido la tienda había recibido a tantos clientes, no sabía como pero tendría que lograr atenderlos a todos sin importar que tan duro y cansado fuera, de pronto escucho la voz de la poni chelista

–querida quédate en el mostrador con Vinyl, yo atenderé la mesa de muestras – Bonbon a escuchar esto dijo – no puedo permitirlo ustedes también son clientes – a lo cual Octavia respondió - vamos querida es obvio que esto se te está saliendo de los cascos – bonbon sabia en el fondo que era cierto, había demasiados ponis para que ella sola pudiera atenderlos a todos adecuadamente así que decidió dejar su orgullo aun lado tras lo cual asintió con la cabeza y dijo – tienes razón Octavia y les agradezco su ayuda –al escuchar esto la DJ con una gran sonrisa dijo – Oh si pongamos acción en esto – para acto seguido ponerse detrás del mostrador a toda prisa y comenzar a atender a los ponis con su característica y alocada forma de ser con ayuda de Bonbon, Así continuo el día y la tarde de la misma forma hasta que Finalmente llego el anochecer y todos los ponis que habían asistido al evento comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares; poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Lyra, Bonbon, Octavia y Vinyl.

En ese momento Bonbon se dirigió hacia Lyra quien aunque cansada exhibía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras guardaba con gran cuidado su instrumento – gracias Lyra esto no habría sido el éxito que fue sin ti – tras lo cual dio un abrazo a la unicornio quien enseguida correspondió el abrazo mientras decía – es lo menos que podía hacer tras todos los problemas que te cause Bonbon – mientras abrazaba a Lyra, bonbon miro a las otras dos artistas –también se los agradezco a ustedes dos fueron de gran ayuda hoy, no sé qué habría pasado sin ustedes -.

Después de unos segundos ambas ponis se separaron para después mirarse frente a frente mientas se sonreían una a la otra sonrojadas pero entonces Vinyl interrumpió el momento entre ambas ponis diciendo – Bien creo que ahora nos toca limpiar verdad –

bonbon solo negó con la cabeza –no ustedes ya hicieron más que suficiente por hoy sin su ayuda mi evento no hubiera tenido tanto éxito, así que no se preocupen yo puedo hacer el aseo ustedes vayan y descansen – Octavia respondió – vamos querida si nosotras dos no hicimos nada Lyra es quien hizo todo el trabajo – bonbon solo volvió a negar con la cabeza – las dos me ayudaron a repartir la muestras y en el mostrador sin esperar paga alguna eso para mí es más que suficiente, así que no pienso permitirles que hagan nada más – artistas que veía la determinación de Bonbon decidieron solo aceptar tras lo cual se pusieron en camino pero cuando Lyra volteo y miro a Bonbon recogiendo todo se detuvo y dijo a la DJ –Vinyl puedes llevar mi arpa de regreso me quedare un momento más – a lo cual Vinyl afirmó con duda –pero Bonbon acaba de decirnos… – en se instante Lyra la interrumpió – se lo que dijo pero simplemente no puedo irme así como así – la Dj sonrió tras lo cual dijo – oh si pongamos cascos a la obra – aparentemente Vinyl había decidido también ayudar cuando de pronto su amada chelista puso un casco frente a ella – muy bien entonces Vinyl y yo nos vamos –al escuchar esto la Dj respondió – pero yo también quiero… – pero antes de terminar la frase Octavia la golpeo levemente en la cabeza –dije que nos vamos – tras lo cual tomo a Vinyl del cuello para llevársela a rastras junto con el instrumento de Lyra pues era obvio para la chelista que Lyra no quería quedarse por culpa sino porque en ella había nacido un fuerte sentimiento hacia la repostera y Octavia avía decidido dejarlas a solas, así que mientras iba arrastrando a Vinyl y la funda del instrumento dijo entre murmullos – buena suerte Lyra – tras lo cual ambas ponis se perdieron en la obscuridad de la noche.

Lyra regreso junto a bonbon para acto seguido comenzar a levantar envoltura de dulces y papeles que había en el lugar cuando Bonbon la interrumpió –Lyra te dije que yo podía recoger sola además debes estar muy cansada – Lyra entonces volteo hacia la poni terrestre y con gran determinación dijo –no pienso dejarte aquí sola a oscuras recogiendo todo esto sin importar cuanto te niegues, además tú también debes estar cansada de correr de un lugar a otro – bonbon entendió que no iba a lograr hacer que la unicornio cian desistiera así que simplemente se puso a recoger junto a ella.

Después de terminar de limpiar las dos ponis se sentaron en la entrada de la tienda solo iluminada por una tenue luz que venia del alumbrado público mientras charlaban muy alegres.

– Dime Lyra ¿porque hiciste esas trampas acaso pretendías atrapar un manticora, un lobo de madera o algo así? –

la unicornio sonrió algo nerviosa tras lo cual dijo – emmm no, estaba cazando "humanos"- en ese momento bonbon comenzó a reír intentando disimularlo pero tras unos instantes ya no pudo contenerse dejando salir fuertes carcajadas y Lyra al ver esto puso una expresión de enfado tras lo cual cruzo sus patas delanteras y volteo al lado contrario de donde estaba Bonbon para después decir – ríe si quieres pero un día atrapare a uno y entonces seré yo quien ría al último – bonbon que intentaba recobrar la compostura se dirigió a hacia la unicornio – lo siento Lyra es solo que es muy extraño oír algo así y más de una yegua adulta deberás no quería reírme de ti – Lyra solo volteo para mirarla mientras decía con sarcasmo – claro y yo te creo – entonces se hizo un pequeño lapso de silencio en el cual ambas ponis se encontraron mirándose una a la otra para después comenzar a reírse.

Tras terminar de limpiar ambas ponis comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Bonbon pues Lyra insistió en acompañarla, en el camino continuaron hablando de algunas banalidades como el clima, lo agradable que este estaba, algunas locas teorías de Lyra sobre los humanos, entre otras cosas para finalmente llegar a su destino – bien creo que es hora de despedirnos – dijo bonbon para hacer una pequeña pausa para después continuar – bueno entonces adiós Lyra – esta solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Bonbon volteaba para entrar a la casa cuando de pronto Lyra tiro de su pata delantera derecha para acto seguido besarla, bonbon se congelo tras sentir la lengua de Lyra dentro de su boca y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, por un momento su mente quedo completamente en blanco pero entonces Bonbon se recuperó un poco de su trance y empujo a Lyra hacia atrás para luego reclamarle – que haces Lyra si esto es otra de tus locas ideas, yo – pero antes de que terminara Lyra arremetió contra ella de nuevo tapando su boca con la suya, bonbon por su parte intento hacer recapacitar a Lyra intentando pedirle que se detuviera en los cortos momentos en que separaba sus labios de los de ella, hasta que finalmente Lyra se detuvo lo suficiente para que Bonbon terminara una frase – Lyra por favor detente ambas somos chicas en que estás pensando – la unicornio agitada en ese momento respondió – y eso que importa Bonbon si yo fuera un corcel entonces me aceptarías sin más, a mi esas cosas no me interesan solo sé que me enamore de ti en el instante en que te vi y eso no cambiaría si fueras un chico, un unicornio, un Pegaso, un grifo, un dragón o cualquier otra cosa, por eso intente estar contigo pese a que estabas tan enfadada conmigo aquel día en el bosque, por eso me levante a la 6 de la mañana a esperarte fuera de la tienda hoy, por eso me quede a limpiar contigo, porque necesito tenerte cerca Bonbon necesito sentir tu calor y tu aroma pero si para ti eso no es suficiente solo mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo por mí y me iré– entonces soltó la cadera de esta para sostener su rostro y así obligarla a mirarla fijamente.

Bonbon tenía a la unicornio frente a frente y esta sostenía su rostro para que no pudiera desviar la mirada así que la repostera podía ver los hermosos ojos color miel de la yegua, era obvio que dicha poni quería una respuesta, la necesitaba sin importar cual fuera para seguir adelante con su vida, pero Bonbon por su parte no lo tenía tan claro pues aunque sentía algo por Lyra no estaba segura de que fuera amor, ¿cómo estarlo? nunca le avía pasado antes en la vida y aunque así fuera no sabía si era algo tan intenso como lo que la unicornio sentía por ella, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue aprovechar que Lyra la había soltado del cuerpo para empujarla tras lo cual corrió dentro de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave para que la unicornio no pudiera entrar, tras lo cual se escondió tras las cortinas mirando como la unicornio se reincorporaba para correr hacia la puerta – por favor Bonbon no huyas yo, yo lo ciento por favor no te vayas – tras decir esto Lyra golpeo la puerta desesperadamente mientras en su rostro se podían ver lagrimas saliendo de sus atormentados ojos. La poni artista continuo llamando a la puerta por casi una hora sin éxito así que decidió retirarse con la cabeza agachada y una expresión de tristeza, bonbon que observaba la escena por un momento deseo salir tras ella pero el miedo de lo que sucedería si lo hacia la detuvo, así que en su lugar simplemente miro como la dolida unicornio desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Era una nueva mañana pero esta vez para Bonbon era muy diferente, no había podido dormir nada, pues el recuerdo de la unicornio cian la atormentaba apenas cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir los labios de Lyra sobre los suyos y le parecía que las zonas de su cuerpo donde la unicornio avía puesto sus cascos ardían como brasas al rojo vivo.

Decidió intentar sacar a la yegua de su mente yendo a trabajar como era costumbre así que salió de su casa pero esta vez ella no se parecía en nada a su yo de todos los días, pues en su rostro se podían ver claramente unos ojos rojizos con bolsas negras debajo de ellos, mientras que su melena era un desastre y su pelaje se veía apagado, sin mencionar que su estado de ánimo no se veía mejor, ya que exhibía en su rostro una expresión sombría y un aura muy deprimente.

Pero aun así decidió ir a su establecimiento pues era mejor que quedarse en casa atormentándose con él, "y si hubiera" rondando su cabeza sin descanso, así que comenzó a caminar hasta la tienda cuando de detrás de ella escucho una furiosa voz que le reclamo –así que Lyra no es lo suficiente buena para ti eh – al voltear se dio cuenta de dónde provenía dicha queja, Vinyl quien al mirarla se podía ver en ella una furia incontenible se dirigió hacia la poni terrestre para estampar su rostro frente al suyo – así que crees que mi amiga no te merece eh pues déjame decirte una cosa chica acabas de dejar ir lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en toda tu vida, pero que se puede esperar de alguien que se divierte jugando con los sentimientos de los demás - Bonbon que sabía la clase de rumores que avía sobre ella en el pueblo se enfureció para después reclamar – y tú qué sabes de mi - tras lo cual la DJ respondió – sé que todos dicen que usas a todos tus pretendientes para divertirte, para después despacharlos cuando te aburren y que no terminas de salir con uno cuando ya te estas liando con otro – bonbon en ese momento se llenó de rabia para después golpear a la unicornio blanca haciendo que los lentes de sol que traía cayeran al suelo – se todos los estúpidos rumores que ahí sobre mí, pero te puedo asegurar que todos son mentiras inventadas por los ponis que no soportan que los rechazara yo jamás me atrevería a lastimar a alguien a quien quiero y si no le respondí a Lyra es porque tuve miedo, al final ella es una increíble artista que hipnotizo a todos con su hermosa melodía como alguien tan talentosa podría hablar de amor tan enserio con una poni tan simple como yo – tras esas palabras Bonbon se derrumbó y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras la unicornio blanca la miraba, aun sobando su rostro tras el golpe.

Vinyl que veía a la poni de tierra sumida en desesperación puso un casco en su lomo para después decir – y tú crees que a Lyra le importa quien seas o lo que hagas créeme la conozco desde hace ya casi 3 años y a esa poni todas esas cosas no le interesan si te dijo que te ama, es porque es así, lo único que debes preguntarte es si quieres corresponderle – tras decir eso Vinyl recogió sus lentes para acto seguido ayudar a Bonbon a reincorporarse para después ponerse en camino cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Bonbon - espera yo quiero intentarlo no sé si funcionara pero quiero estar con ella – la DJ volteo y miro a Bonbon para tras unos minutos tomarla de un casco y comenzar a correr – pues entonces vamos - bonbon que era arrastrada por la unicornio blanca dijo – espera Vinyl me veo horrible – pero la DJ hizo caso omiso a la poni terrestre.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de la DJ y esta abrió de un golpe la puerta haciendo que la chelista que se encontraba en ese momento detrás de ella saliera volando contra un estante que ya hacía del otro lado de la habitación – Vinyl que rayos te pasa - grito la chelista mientras se recuperaba, a lo cual la Dj dijo – una misión de amor Tavi eso es lo que pasa – Octavia vio entonces a la acompañante de su querida y alocada Vinyl tras lo cual entendió enseguida las palabras de la unicornio blanca – está arriba primer cuarto a la derecha – dijo la chelista tras lo cual le señalo a bonbon la escalera, ella asintió para después proceder a subir.

Ya en el piso superior bonbon estaba de pie frente a dicha habitación preguntándose si debía entrar o no pues tenía miedo de que Lyra ya no quisiera verla más, pero tras unos minutos se armó de valor y decidió entrar.

En ese instante sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al ver a su amada Lyra pues esta ya hacía en aquel cuarto casi a oscuras en la cama recostada mirando hacia la ventana la cual estaba cerrada mientras se podía ver que su pelaje antes de un hermoso color cian ahora era de un verde grisáceo muy apagado, la misma Lyra emanaba un aura de tristeza que casi provocaba romper en llanto mientras que en la pequeña mesa de noche avía un emparedado que por su aspecto llevaba ahí al menos unas horas pues la unicornio no avía querido comer nada desde que regreso la noche anterior.

De los ojos de bonbon comenzaron a brotar lagrimas pues en el fondo sabía que el estado tan miserable en el que Lyra se encontraba era su culpa, la poni terrestre se acercó lentamente a la cama para después sentarse en la orilla mientras pensaba que decir a Lyra, en ese instante se percató de que Lyra volteo ligeramente intentando ver quien era, bonbon estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la unicornio la abrazo, pero unos instantes después la soltó y retrocedió diciendo – yo lo ciento Bonbon es solo que yo necesitaba estar cerca de ti – bonbon entonces simplemente la beso enseguida los ojos de Lyra se iluminaron y su pelaje recobro su color cian parecía como si la vida hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, en ese momento Bonbon se disponía a decirle a Lyra lo que sentía pero esta puso un casco en su boca para después sonreírle de una forma muy dulce, era más que obvio para ambas que las palabras ya no eran necesarias pues desde ese momento sus destinos eran uno.

Bajaron ambas ponis al comedor donde las dos nerviosas artistas esperaban saber que avía pasado pero en cuanto vieron a Bonbon y a Lyra sonriendo supieron que ya todo estaba bien así que Vinyl dijo – genial ahora hay que celebrar esto con una fiesta y una orgi… –pero antes de que terminara la palabra Octavia le lanzo una mirada asesina y le dijo – como termines de esa forma esa frase te lanzo por la ventana – la Dj sonrió de forma nerviosa tras lo cual hizo un gesto frente a su boca dando a entender que la cerraba. Esa misma tarde Bonbon creo unos dulces con las hojas de menta que avía recogido 3 días, antes eran unas pequeñas esferas de color verde sabor menta con un toque de miel en el centro ella los llamo dulces especiales y aunque para la mayoría de los ponis no tenían nada de especiales para bonbon si, pues el día que recogió las hojas de menta conoció a su poni especial.

Al terminar de recordar esos días bonbon salto a otros recuerdos como la ves que Lyra había decidido vivir con ella o cuando accidentalmente comenzó un incendio en casa con un tostador que según la unicornio estaba defectuoso pese a ser nuevo entre muchos otros recuerdos.

Hasta que su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos pues ya había llegado el anochecer y bonbon que estaba algo cansada decidió cerrar, mientras pensaba que gracias a su alocada centinela el día había ha sido más divertido que haberlo pasado sola pensando el su amada poni.

En el fondo agradecía la presencia de la Dj lo cual cambio en un instante pues mientras se encontraba cerrando su negocio lista para regresar a su casa, Vinyl la agarro de una pata para después decir – eh chica a donde crees que vas –

Bonbon solo respondió – pues a casa – en ese instante Vinyl comenzó a jalarla mientras decía – de eso nada es hora de la fiesta y hoy toco en uno de los mejores antros de ponyville Oh si – Bonbon intento en vano aferrarse a la entrada de la tienda pero Vinyl quien era más fuerte que ella simplemente la separo de este con gran facilidad para después arrastrarla hacia lo que parecía la primera de muchas noches de fiestas alocadas para las cuales la pobre bonbon no estaba preparada.


	7. capitulo 7 Una audición peligrosa

**Una audición peligrosa**

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Canterlot y Celestia apenas elevaba el sol, pero en una casa de aspecto muy burgués cierto potro artista que había pasado toda la noche en vela acostado en su cama atormentándose por sus acciones de la noche anterior

\- oh por Celestia que hice ahora sí que me odiara por siempre –

Se decía el unicornio azul para acto seguido meter su cabeza entre las almohadas para enseguida recordar el beso que había robado a Lyra, así había transcurrido toda la noche el potro no sabía que hacer ahora, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su mayordomo

\- joven allegretto debe levantarse recuerde que prometió a las señoritas Lyra y Octavia que las recogería para la audición –

en ese instante el unicornio entro en pánico para acto seguido taparse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, como podría ir a verlas en ese momento se preguntaba mientras temblaba aterrado pues la sola idea de encarar a Lyra le ponía los pelos de puntas, pero entonces Maudol jalo de las sábanas para luego decir en tono de regaño

\- joven Allegretto sé que levantarse temprano nunca ha sido lo suyo pero una promesa es una promesa así que arriba –

Por su parte el unicornio de color azul intento excusarse

\- no maudol no se trata de eso es que… –

Pero antes de que terminara la frase Maudol lo hizo levitar de su lecho hacia el baño para acto seguido lanzarlo a la bañera

\- Maudol esta helada –

Dijo el tembloroso unicornio

\- oh vamos joven no exagere tanto –

Respondio el anciano unicornio para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida del baño

\- bien joven Allegretto termine de ducharse mientras yo hago que le preparen el desayuno –

Entonces el mojado potro intentó llamar nuevamente la atención del mayordomo

\- escucha Maudol… –

Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por el anciano unicornio

\- oh es verdad su hermano me pidió que le dijera que quería conocer a sus amigas y me encargo que le pidiera que las invitara a una comida este sábado –

Allegretto entonces dibujó una expresión de duda en su rostro mientras decía

\- porque quiere mi hermano conocer a las chicas –

Maudol respondió

\- bueno supongo que tiene que ver un poco el especial énfasis que puse al describir la actitud que tenía usted con la señorita Lyra cuando me pregunto quiénes eran sus amigas –

En ese instante Allegretto se congeló y su pelaje se tornó de un rojo vivo

\- que… que actitud Maudol de qué ha… hablas –

El anciano mayordomo miro el potro para lanzarle una sonrisa seria y decir

– Por favor joven Allegretto si de algo me sirven tantos años a cuestas es reconocer el amor cuando lo veo –

En esos instantes el ya avergonzado potro se sumergió por completo en la bañera deseando que de alguna mágica forma el desagüe se lo tragara junto a su vergüenza, mientras Maudol solo volvió a sonreír para continuar

– me alegra que por fin encontrara el amor joven Allegretto y creo que su hermano piensa de la misma manera, por eso quiere conocer a la afortunada poni que lo flecho –

Allegretto tras oír eso cambio su semblante por uno de tristeza pues recordó nuevamente las palabras de Octavia la noche anterior sin mencionar la reacción de Lyra cuando la beso, tal vez las palabras de su mayordomo eran ciertas la poni lo había flechado pero ella no sentía lo mismo que él y eso lo entristecía enormemente al final esa era la razón de querer huir de su compromiso con ambas potras pues no se creía capas de mirar a Lyra de frente y mucho menos estar cerca de ella, pero cuando Allegretto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos Maudol lo saco de estos

– bien joven Allegretto me retiro para que termine de bañarse por favor apresúrese ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí –

Tras eso Maudol se retiró del baño y el potro artista finalmente entendió que Maudol no lo dejaría huir de su compromiso así que simplemente a asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante en otro punto de la ciudad en concreto en casa de Octavia esta se iba levantando para dirigirse hacia el cuarto donde su amiga se encontraba supuestamente descansando para tocar la puerta

–Lyra es hora de que te levantes tenemos que prepararnos Allegretto nos recogerá en una hora –

Tras lo cual dejo pasar unos instantes pero al no recibir contestación alguna decidió entrar a la habitación

–Lyra estas despierta –

dijo la chelista pero entonces se percató que Lyra no estaba en la habitación y de echo parecía que no había dormido esa noche ahí, extrañada se dirigió hacia el comedor cuando de pronto escucho un sonido que parecía provenir de un armario donde guardaba utensilios de jardinería, al llegar a dicho sitio pudo darse cuenta que fuera de este ya hacían una enorme bolsa de plástico negro y una soga en el suelo y tras unos instantes vio a la unicornio cian saliendo del armario con una pala flotando a su lado pero lo que más intrigo a Octavia era el aspecto de su amiga que parecía no haber dormido nada la noche anterior, aun llevaba puesto el vestido que había usado para la cena solo que ahora estaba arrugado y sucio obviamente por haber estado hurgando dentro del armario sin mencionar que la poni cian exhibía en su rostro una mirada perturbadora y una sonrisa macabra como si hubiera decidido asesinar a alguien y dichos utensilios estuvieran ahí para ayudarla a esconder su crimen, para muchos esta forma de actuar seria inquietante pero para Octavia que llevaba muchos años conociendo a la unicornio era hasta casi normal pues sabía que abecés dicha poni hacia cosas no muy lógicas o normales, así que decidió llamar la atención de la unicornio

– Lyra no sé qué estés haciendo pero tenemos que prepararnos para la audición –

Pero la unicornio cian simplemente estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos para percatarse de la presencia e Octavia, Lyra se limitó a comenzar a recoger los objetos del suelo con su magia mientras su ya de por si macabra sonrisa se hizo a un más inquietante para después comenzar a murmurar

– si are esto rápido y Bonbon jamás lo sabrá, nunca lo sabrá, nunca –

Era más que evidente que Lyra temía que Bonbon se enterara del beso con Allegretto y en un macabro momento de inspiración había decidido "solucionar" el problema desapareciendo a dicho poni, Octavia que se limitaba hasta entonces a mirar a su perturbada amiga decidió que ya era suficiente de tonterías así que se puso frente a ella la sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla con fuerza

– LYRA no sé qué rayos estás haciendo pero no es momento de tus tonterías Allegretto nos… –

Pero antes de que Octavia terminara su oración la unicornio se sacudió abruptamente al escuchar el nombre del potro, saltando hacia atrás liberándose de los cascos de su amiga para tomar la pala y comenzó mirar en todas direcciones

– donde estas Allegretto tengo algo para ti –

Dijo mientras reía de forma nerviosa entonces la chelista que parecía comprender porque estaba en ese estado decidió tomar la soga que flotaba aun gracias a la magia de la unicornio para acto seguido abalanzarse contra Lyra.

Unos instantes después la chelista finalmente había logrado incapacitar a la unicornio con la soga para después comenzar a regañarla

– Lyra no sé qué abra pasado para que estés así pero en este momento tienes que centrarte en la audición recuerda cuanto se esforzó Bonbon para que tu pudieras estar aquí acaso quieres decepcionarla –

Tras esas palabras comenzó a arrastrar a la unicornio hacia el baño

– ahora aséate voy a preparar algo para desayunar – pero Lyra replico – espera Octavia yo –

Pero antes de que terminara, la chelista puso un casco en su boca para luego decir

– lo que sea que haya pasado anoche solo tú lo sabes y no hay razón para que eso cambie –

Después se retiró del lugar en dirección a la cocina dejando a Lyra en el cuarto de baño con sus pensamientos.

Finalmente las dos ponis estaban listas para salir cuando Lyra dijo

– escucha Octavia que te parece si vamos caminando a la audición, será un gran ejercicio –

Entonces Octavia la miro de forma fría para después decir – Lyra el auditorio real está al otro lado de la ciudad tardaríamos todo el día en llegar – a lo cual a unicornio respondió - entonces podríamos tomar un taxi – pero la chelista respondió de forma sarcástica – tengo una mejor idea, que te parece si esperamos a Allegretto quien se ofreció a llevarnos –

Entonces Lyra intento replicar pero era más que obvio que la chelista no iba a dejar que ella escapara, llegarían a la Audición así tuviera que volver a atarla y lanzarla sobre el carro de Allegretto, así que la yegua cian decidió desistir de sus intentos pero en su expresión se podía ver claramente su descontento.

Finalmente Allegretto llego por las dos ponis, entonces este bajo del carro para saludar con gran educación a las dos yeguas, pero Lyra al ver la potro retrocedió colocándose detrás de la chelista para acto seguido desviar la mirada lo cual el potro noto enseguida, era obvio para el que Lyra estaba molesta con él, por lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo cual lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal, por unos instantes se produjo un silencio incomodo entre Lyra y Allegretto el cual este decidió romper dirigiéndose junto a la unicornio cian para después decir

– Lyra yo… necesito hablar contigo –

Pero entonces la chelista quien veía la incómoda escena intervino

– chicos tenemos que irnos ya es casi la hora si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde – a lo cual Lyra que no podía ni mirar al potro a la cara solo corrió rápidamente dentro del carro para así escapar del potro mientras Octavia miraba a Allegretto sin decir nada.

Allegretto entonces tuvo que resignarse y subir al carro para colocarse en la esquina opuesta de donde la unicornio cian se había sentado. Ni siquiera podría hablar con ella en el camino pues Lyra uso a su amiga como barrera sentándola en medio de ambos así que en el camino no hubo más que un silencio sepulcral para finalmente llegar a su destino.

Al bajar del carro los tres ponis se dieron cuenta de toda la muchedumbre que ya se agolpaba en el lugar entonces se dieron cuenta de que tanta competencia tendrían pues casi todo los ponis que estaban ahí llevaban un instrumento lo que hacía más que obvio que todos estaban ahí para competir por un lugar en la sinfónica real.

Por un instante Lyra olvido sus problemas con Allegretto y lanzo una pregunta al aire - ¿todos estos ponis quieren entrar a la sinfónica? – a lo cual Octavia respondió – bueno es la sinfónica real – entonces la voz del potro se hizo escuchar – recuerde señorita Lyra que entrar en la sinfónica es una puerta hacia la fama en el mundo de la música clásica es obvio que haya ponis de todo Equestria aquí – Lyra entonces volteo hacia el potro para sonreír – ya veo – para después recordar sus problemas con dicho unicornio y voltear hacia el otro lado rápidamente entonces nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre los tres ponis, fue entonces cuando Octavia pidió a Lyra – querida puedes ir a buscar donde inscribirnos – a lo cual Lyra contesto - pero si es ahí enfrente – Octavia entonces dijo - ve a inscribirnos por favor – pero Lyra respondió – pero creo que debes llenar la solicitud antes de formarte – a lo cual la chelista respondió – da igual ve ahora te alcanzamos – era más que obvio que Octavia deseaba quedarse a solas con Allegretto pero Lyra distraída como era no conseguía captarlo.

Después de unos minutos Lyra finalmente hizo caso a su amiga dejando a los dos ponis solos entonces Allegretto intento comenzar una charla – parece que hoy hará un día agradable no crees Octavia… –

Pero antes de que terminara la frase Octavia lo tomo del cuello por la camisa que traía para acto seguido jalarlo dejando su rostro frente al suyo y dijo – muy bien Allegretto que paso contigo y Lyra y quiero la verdad o el arco de tu violín terminara en un lugar de tu cuerpo que no fue hecho para meter objetos –

entonces Allegretto comenzó a sudar pues era obvio que mentirle a Octavia sería una terrible idea pero decir la verdad seria aun peor pues en cuanto supiera lo que hizo probablemente lo lanzaría desde la torre más alta de Canterlot si mencionar que no le permitiría volverse a acercar a Lyra, su mente comenzó a pensar en cientos de excusas pero en el fondo sabía que Octavia no era una poni a la que se pudiera engañar con facilidad pero entonces hubo un momento de iluminación en el unicornio – veras Octavia lo que paso es que cuando me despedía de Lyra anoche tropecé y por accidente le robe un pequeño beso pero no fue nada realmente importante así que no debes preocuparte en cuanto pueda se lo explicare a Lyra y todo volverá a la normalidad – tras decir eso el potro de color azul le lanzo una sonrisa a la poni chelista la cual enseguida contesto con una mirada fría para después decir – así que pese a que te dije que ya tenía a alguien la besaste y ahora inventas la excusa más patética que ha existido desde la fundación de Equestria –

entonces Allegretto se congelo era obvio que solo un tonto se tragaría semejante excusa, en ese instante Octavia miro fríamente al potro – entenderás que esto es algo que no pienso permitirte desde ahora no quiero que te acerques a ella – Allegretto respondió – escucha Octavia, Lyra es una poni adulta y tú no me puedes prohibir que le hable – a lo cual Octavia respondió - pero querido si de eso ya te encargaste tú y en cuanto le diga que se lo que paso entre ustedes ella estará tan avergonzada que probablemente regresara a ponyville enseguida – para después sonreír de forma sínica

– tu no arias eso – dijo titubeante el potro a lo cual la chelista respondió – estas seguro – en ese instante la poni color cian regreso y la chelista se dirigió rápidamente hacia su amiga – oye Lyra estaba conversando con Allegretto y él me dijo que… – pero antes de que pudiera terminar Allegretto corrió frente a Octavia para detener su malicioso intento de alejar a su amada poni de el – escucha Lyra creo que oí tu nombre tal vez es tu turno – tras lo cual sujeto a la poni de un casco para encaminarla hacia cualquier otro lugar que estuviera lejos de Octavia y después encarar a la chelista con una mirada furiosa – como puede ser tan… – entonces la chelista puso un casco en la boca del unicornio – Lyra es mi amiga pero bonbon también y prefiero que Lyra abandone esta audición a permitir que tú te interpongas entre ella y Bonbon así que tú decides Allegretto te alejas de ella o hago que regrese a ponyville –

tras esas palabras la chelista se encamino en busca de Lyra dejando al unicornio detrás con una mirada furiosa y triste a la vez, al parecer así terminaba la efímera relación con la unicornio cian así como cualquier oportunidad que pudiese tener de que la unicornio cian lo viera como algo más que un amigo.

Allegretto solo comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria con una expresión sombría mientras se decía así mismo "de todas formas ella nunca te hubiera correspondido, esto es lo mejor para ti Allegretto ahora solo debes concentrarte en la audición" pero el unicornio azul también sabía que ahora había un enorme agujero en su corazón y se preguntaba cómo podría tocar una hermosa melodía con su violín cuando en su corazón solo había un enorme vacío y una gran tristeza.

Mientras tanto Octavia que lo miraba de reojo mientras caminaba hacia Lyra pudo ver como el violinista se perdía entre la multitud entonces finalmente dio alcance a su amiga - Lyra creo que es por aquí – dijo la chelista llamando la atención de su compañera la cual enseguida volteo hacia la chelista para después preguntar - y Allegretto donde esta Octavia – a lo cual la chelista respondió – ah el entrara por otro lugar Lyra de echo probablemente no lo veamos ya en todo el día además me encargo que te dijera que debido a sus obligaciones como noble de Canterlot no podrá vernos en un largo tiempo así que tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin él desde ahora – entonces Lyra dibujo una expresión de alivio la cual enseguida cambio a una de preocupación – debería buscarlo para darle las gracias por todo – entonces Octavia intervino – pero creí que te sentías incomoda con el – entonces la unicornio cian miro hacia el suelo para después decir – bueno tuvimos algunos problemas él y yo pero es un buen poni además desde que llegamos a sido muy amable con nosotras –

Octavia quien estaba decidida a terminar con cualquier posible vínculo entre ambos unicornios pregunto - y que clase de problemas tuviste con el – entonces Lyra sonrió de forma nerviosa y comenzó a voltear hacia todas partes intentando esquivar la mirada de Octavia para después decir de forma nerviosa – eh dije problemas no digo cuales problemas, no hay ningún problema con él y menos del tipo que tengas que contarle a Bonbon jajá – después de eso simplemente comenzó a caminar rápidamente para que la chelista no hiciera preguntas, aparentemente el trabajo de Octavia estaba hecho, después de un par de minutos caminando se percataron de que había un gran alboroto en un punto concreto pues varios ponis había formado un circulo entorno a lo que parecía ser una pelea entre una Pegaso y un poni de tierra, las dos artistas decidieron acercarse a observar lo que pasaba entonces que dieron cuenta que más que una pelea era un brabucón molestando a una Pegaso bastante tímida que ya así encogida en el suelo tapando su rostro con sus alas mientras el potro le decía

\- estúpida cabeza de aire como hayas rallado mi arpa te aseguro que tendrás que salir de aquí en silla de ruedas y sin esos horrendos plumeros que llamas alas –

En ese momento la unicornio cian quien había logrado atravesar el circulo de ponis se puso frente a él interponiéndose entre este y la Pegaso para después decir

– Ey como te atreves a levantar tus cascos contra una chica – entonces el potro con una mirada furiosa se dirigió hacia Lyra – tú no te metas en esto si no quieres que use ese cuerno como mondadientes después de arrancártelo – a lo cual Lyra contesto – pues inténtalo estúpido bruto –

La unicornio nunca había tenido miedo de pelear y menos por alguien a quien estuvieran molestando y se hacía más que evidente que esta vez no iba a ser diferente sin importar que el potro de color blanco y crin rubia que estaba frente a ella fuera más grande o pareciera más fuerte que ella, entonces Octavia entro en escena y llamo la atención de ambos ponis

– es suficiente ambos ya sepárense –

Dijo la chelista entonces el potro volteo hacia la poni color gris

– así que tú también quieres entrometerte que también piensas que puedes ganarme a los golpes–

Dijo el potro para después sonreír, pero entonces Octavia se rio para después decirle al semental

– jajá crees que yo me rebajaría a esos jueguitos barbaros, no pequeño tonto, pero sería muy desafortunado para ustedes que alguien llamara a los organizadores de la audición para poner orden porque después de todo quien querría a ponis conflictivos en la sinfónica real –

Tras decir esas palabras la chelista le lanzó una sonrisa sínica y burlona al potro que enseguida dio un paso así atrás para después exhibir una expresión de enfado tras lo cual dijo

– bien solo aléjense de mi perdedores y tu – tras lo cual señalo a Lyra – más vale que te cuides la espalda de ahora en adelante – tras decir eso el poni de tierra tomo su instrumento y salió del circulo de ponis empujando con furia a quien estuviera frente a él.

Lyra entonces le grito – pues cuando quieras y donde quieras idiota – para después hacer una mueca de enfado, en ese instante Octavia se acercó a su amiga para darle un golpe en la nuca

-Lyra porque siempre te tienes que meter en problemas ajenos – Lyra entonces volteo hacia la chelista y dijo

– no iba a permitir que ese bruto lastimara a esta chica –

Entonces ambas voltearon hacia la Pegaso color blanca que aún estaba en el suelo cubriendo su cara con sus alas y abrazando lo que parecía ser el estuche de una flauta o clarinete, Lyra coloco suavemente un casco en la cabeza de la Pegaso para después decir

– amiga ya se fue ese bruto ya no tienes nada que temer –

La Pegaso entonces retrajo sus alas para verificar que esto fuera cierto mientras en su rostro se veían algunas lágrimas y una expresión de miedo la cual desapareció poco a poco al ver a la unicornio cian sonriendo frente a ella y extendiéndole un casco para que se levantara para después preguntarle

-estas bien-

La Pegaso entonces sonrió para después aceptar la ayuda de la unicornio

– Muchas gracias emmm – entonces la unicornio se presentó

– me llamo Lyra y no tienes que darme las gracias quien en verdad nos salvo fue aquella poni con cara de pocos amigos –

Para después señalar a la chelista la cual en seguida respondió

– Como que cara de pocos amigos –

Con una expresión fría para cambiarla luego por una de enfado

– así me agradeces que te salve friki problemática tal vez debí dejar que te dieran una paliza para que te ubiques –

A lo cual Lyra respondió

– bah no pensabas lo mismo cuando te defendía en la academia –

Entonces ambas ponis pusieron cara de enfado pero instantes después comenzaron a reír y acto seguido la Pegaso que veía esto comenzó también a reír pero entonces fueron interrumpidas por una voz familiar

– yo no estaría tan tranquila si fuera ustedes –

Al voltear pudieron darse cuenta de que era Allegretto quien avía llegado al final de la pelea

– porque dices eso – dijo la unicornio cian – ese tipo se llama Vincent y tiene muy mala reputación incluso llegue a escuchar que para quedarse con un puesto en una orquesta de Manehattan lastimo a su rival gravemente – entonces Lyra dijo – pues que lo intente vera quien es Lyra Hearthstrings – mientras en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y una expresión de confianza extrema hacia sí misma, pero en ese instante el potro color azul tomo sus cascos con los suyos y la miro directo a los ojos para decir – escucha Lyra esto es serio yo no podría soportar que te lastimara enloquecería de dolor si algo malo te sucediera – en ese instante Lyra se sonrojo y Allegretto entendió las vergonzosas palabras que había dicho entonces intento cambiar el tono diciendo – quiero decir a ustedes si a ustedes 2 claro porque son mis amigas y yo.. yo – pero entonces Octavia se colocó entre ambos ponis pegando su nariz a la de Allegretto con un mirada furiosa para después susurrarle

– parece que no fui lo suficientemente clara la última vez Allegretto –

Pero este contesto la mirada asesina con otra para después responder a Octavia – ahora menos que nunca me aras apartarme de ella Octavia voy a protegerla de ese tipo sin importar cuanto intentes alejarme de ella –

Ambos ponis parecía que iban a comenzar una nueva pelea pero entonces una suave y tímida voz llamo la atención del violinista

–Hola Allegretto – dijo la Pegaso que Lyra avía rescatado entonces el potro color azul volteo para darse cuenta que conocía a la Pegaso

– hola Shiny cuanto tiempo sin verte – contesto el potro para acto seguido regresar su rostro a la posición que tenía pegado al rostro de la chelista para continuar con su pelea de miradas, Lyra quien intentaba borrar el enrojecimiento de su rostro se dirigió hacia la Pegaso para decir – entonces tú y Allegretto se conocen – a lo cual la Pegaso respondió – si nos conocemos desde pequeños ya que mi familia y la suya siempre han sido tanto amigos como socios de negocios –

en efecto la Pegaso en cuestión era una poni que denotaba ser de clase alta pues su pelaje blanco brillaba como si se usaran solo los mejores champoo y su chin larga de color rosa claro estaba perfectamente peinada no avía un solo pelo fuera de su lugar asta en su ojos de color rosa que tenían sobre ellos una ligera sombra azul pintada se denotaba elegancia y en su costado se dibujaba un clarinete de color dorado dentro de un corazón, Lyra por un momento se sintió algo avergonzada de su apariencia pues ella rara ver peinaba su crin y ya ni se hable de usar maquillaje simplemente era algo que ella pensaba que no era para ella, pero enseguida saco esa idea de su cabeza para acto seguido continuar charlando con la poni – así que también vas a competir en la audición – a lo cual la Pegaso asintió para después decir – si acabo de terminar de estudiar en la academia de música de Canterlot pero sé que puedo lograrlo además tengo más razones que nadie para querer entrar – tras terminar de decir eso la Pegaso lanzo una mirada al unicornio de color azul que aun competía contra Octavia en un duelo de miradas furiosas para después sonrojarse y tapar nuevamente su cara con sus alas.

Pero Lyra que nunca parecía entender ese tipo de cosas solo pregunto – y cuáles son esas razones - para después mirar a la Pegaso con una sonrisa y una cara llena de ingenuidad, por su lado shiny simplemente dijo – por favor Lyra no me hagas decirlo – entonces la Pegaso esta vez se puso completamente roja de los cascos a la cabeza entonces los megáfonos del auditorio sonaron – a todos los ponis que hayan venido a la audición se les pide que entren en el siguiente orden instrumentos de percusión por la entrada derecha, instrumentos de viento por la entrada del centro e instrumentos de cuerdas por la entada izquierda, gracias por su atención.

la Pegaso se dispuso a entrar despidiéndose de las dos ponis que la habían salvado y de Allegretto a este último le dijo algo sonrojada

– Allegretto si soy aceptada que te parece si vamos a celebrar a un restaurante que conozco que sé que te encantara –

A lo cual el unicornio quien volvió a desviar la mirada de su duelo dijo – claro Shiny de echo podríamos ir los cuatro una vez seamos aceptados – entonces miro a Octavia con una sonrisa malévola

\- bueno eso si todos somos aceptados – entonces Octavia dijo – si Shiny toma en cuenta que hay ciertos ponis que en vez de practicar como deberían se la viven pensando en tonterías como las novias de otras – en ese instante Lyra comenzó a sollozar para después decirles a sus acompañantes – es solo que tú y vinyl me preocupan Octavia pero are mi mejor esfuerzo –

Tras lo cual corrió levitando su instrumento con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la entrada que le correspondía mientras Octavia y Allegretto corrían detrás de ella gritándole - espera Lyra no hablábamos de ti – dejando sola a Shiny que solo se quedó paralizada pensando "si los cuatro" mientras en su cara se podía ver claramente una expresión de decepción para tras unos minutos tomar su clarinete y ponerse en camino.


End file.
